First Loves Stay With You Forever
by icesk8er93
Summary: Nick and Miley's first meeting through tours and all the ups and downs of Nileys relationship.Parts based on true facts.Starts in 2006 till now.Including Love,Music,Drama,Fights.First installment of many!Please read and review!
1. Seein You For The First Time

Hey people so I usual write High School Musical stories but I suddenly became a huge niley fan again! Lol so I had this idea idk if you guys are going to like it…don't be afraid to let me know if its total crap I just really wanted to think of a niley story on how there love grew. Oh and this kinda takes place from the beginning its my own story but I put some true events into it…and yeah I didn't know where to put it lol so I put it on here let me know what u think please it helps me continue!!! =]

"**Miley!" Billy Ray Cyrus shouted for his daughter.**

"**Yeah Daddy?" Miley came bouncing down the stairs in sweats completely looking like she just woke up.**

"**We got new neighbors moving in down the street, I thought it'd be nice to welcome them to the neighbor hood so I made fresh cookies, mind bringing them over?" Her father asked handing over a basket of fresh warm cookies.**

"**Yeah sure." Miley smiled sweetly and took the basket.**

"**Thanks Bud." Billy Ray smiled before sitting on the couch to relax.**

**Miley walked out of her house and looked towards the house with the moving truck. The house looked like just about every house on the block, except had a white picket fence unlike most of the other houses. Secretly, Miley hoped that kids lived there. It would be nice to make a new friend to hang out with. Slowly she walked up and knocked on the door. **

**A Boy who looked to be about eighteen answered. He looked kind of confused. **

"**Hey can I help you?" He finally asked. Miley looked him over. He had a crazy brown mohawk and brown eyes. He looked like a pretty nice fun goofy guy.**

"**Hey I'm Miley your new neighbor. I live about two houses down from you." Miley smiled.**

"**I'm Joe nice to meet you." He smiled back lazily. Slowly he looked at her closely. "Aren't you Hannah Montana?" He asked skeptically. **

**Hannah Montana had just recently premiered on Disney Channel and was a huge hit. However Miley wasn't a house hold name yet. The show had only premiered about 5 episodes so far. Miley was surprised that some one knew exactly who she was. **

"**Yeah that's me." She said blushing looking down.**

"**It's an awesome show!" Joe exclaimed happily. "YOU GET THE BESTT OF BOTH WORLDS! CHILLIN OUT TAKE IT SLOW THEN YOU ROCK OUT THE SHOW!" Joe busted into song dancing wildly. **

**Miley giggled and thought 'I'm going to get along great with this guy.'**

**Joe finally finished and said "Yeah I love your show." He grinned. His eyes finally caught the basket filled with cookies. "What's that?" **

"**Oh I almost forgot! My dad made you guys some cookies to welcome you to the neighborhood." Miley said handing him the cookies. **

**His faces completely brightened. "Really!? Thanks so much!!" He took the basket with a huge smile. He looked like a kid who just walked into a huge candy store.**

**Miley giggled again at his silliness. **

"**Joe who's at the door?" A distant voice asked.**

**If possible Mileys heart leaped at the distant sound.**

"**Hannah Montana brought cookies!!!" Joe shouted excitedly shoving cookies in his mouth. **

**A boy who looked to be about Mileys age showed up in seconds. Once their eyes connected they stared at each other with interest. It's like they couldn't look away.**

"**Want a cookie?" Joe offered a cookie completely oblivious to the young teen affection taking place in front of his eyes.**

"**Hey your Miley right?" He asked her with a huge smile, ignoring his idiot brother. Mileys stomach fluttered at the way he said her name.**

"**Yeah I'm your new neighbor." Miley smiled at him.**

"**Cool. I'm Nick. Its so cool to meet you I love your show and you have an amazing voice!" He started babbling. **

**Miley giggled. "Thanks so much!" **

**When Nick heard her soft childish giggle his heart soared. He wanted to hear it over and over again. It was like music to his ears. **

**Nick smiled back at her widely.**

"**Now that we're all introduced, Nick would you like a cookie?" Joe asked impatiently.**

**Nick rolled his eyes and shook his head at his brother as Miley chuckled. **

**Finally noticing she was still in the doorway he immediately asked her if she wanted to come in. 'Of course Joe was more interested in meeting a celebrity with cookies then being polite!' Nick thought frustrated at his brother.**

**Miley looked around the house and noticed all the boxes that filled the room.**

"**Kevin ,Frankie, we got company!!" Nick yelled for his two other brothers up the stairs.**

"**Those are my two other brothers. Kevin's oldest and Frankie's the youngest." He explained to Miley. "I wonder what is taking them so long!" Nick exclaimed impatiently three minutes later. Miley laughed and again Nick couldn't help but grin right back.**

**Joe sighed. "She brought cookies!!!" He shouted happily with a mouthful.**

**As soon as the words came out of his mouth pounding was heard from the upstairs.**

**Immediately two other boys came running down the stair and after the cookies.**

"**I'm Kevin." The older one said. He was obvious the oldest of the four boys.**

"**That's Frankie." He pointed to the littlest one who was staring wide eyed at Miley.**

"**YOURE HANNAH MONTANA!!" Frankie shouted and ran towards Miley and embraced her in a huge hug. **

**Miley was startled but laughed and hugged him back.**

"**Your really pretty!" Frankie said letting go and looking at her.**

"**Aw thanks cutie its really nice to meet you." Miley sweetly said. **

"**Frankie leave Miley alone." Nick laughed.**

"**No Way! Just cause you said she was cute doesn't mean you get to have her!" Frankie yelled at Nick. **

**Nicks face turned red of embarrassment. Joe and Kevin laughed. Miley blushed too. 'Why did that make my stomach turn? Why am I suddenly so happy?' Miley thought but grinned widely at Nick.**

**Daringly she said "Aw well I think he's cute too." Nicks face shot up and glanced curiously at Miley. Miley smiled flirtatiously. He returned the smile almost instantly.**

"**Joe, Frankster, why don't we go put the cookies in the kitchen?" Kevin offered trying to get out of the room and let Nick and Miley talk. It was so obvious to see the connection they immediately had with one another.**

"**But I wanna see what Nick has to say…" Joe said oblivious as usual. Frankie nodded in agreement. **

**Kevin sighed. "Lets go!" He grabbed them and dragged them away saying bye to Miley while walking away.**

"**So I better be getting home…" Miley said unhappily.**

"**Yeah…we should hang out and get to know each other." Nick said confidently then realized he actually said it and blushed furiously.**

"**Yeah that would be so much fun! I live 2 houses down it was really nice meeting you! Just come when you guys get settled." Miley said excitedly.**

**Nick smiled and nodded enthusiastically. **

"**Bye Nick…" Miley said dreamily.**

"**Bye Miley…" Nick answered the same way. **

**The two teens smiled once more at each other. After she left both still had smiles graced upon their faces, knowing everything was about to change for the better.**

**Hehe the end of chapter 1 so I already have chapter 2 done I just want to see if you guys want me to keep writing it. I'm actually really into this story and was excited to share with you guys. lol so yeah please review and let me know if you want more and what you think!**


	2. Amazed By You

Ok so nobody commented…. but I got hits on my story? I'm kind of confused if you want me to keep going? Well I guess lets try one more time? Please make me happy and review?? Oh and if your still lost on where I want this story to go I wrote a better summary in my profile so you can check that if you want hehe ok onto the story…

Wait! One more thing

Disclaimer: I own nothing…yet but I'm working on that!!

Ok now to the story!

_**Previously on First Loves Stay With You Forever: **_

"_**Yeah…we should hang out and get to know each other." Nick said confidently then realized he actually said it and blushed furiously.**_

"_**Yeah that would be so much fun! I live 2 houses down it was really nice meeting you! Just come when you guys get settled." Miley said excitedly.**_

_**Nick smiled and nodded enthusiastically. **_

"_**Bye Nick…" Miley said dreamily.**_

"_**Bye Miley…" Nick answered the same way. **_

_**The two teens smiled once more at each other. After she left both still had smiles graced upon their faces, knowing everything was about to change for the better.**_

**Miley sat in her living room that evening with her little brother and sister Braison and Noah. Her older brother, Trace, is working with his band MetroStation. His band isn't that big but they keep doing what they love and never stop, which is most important. Her older sister, Brandi, was over her friends house. Miley is so used to her older siblings not being home like they used to be. Sometimes Miley misses it but then thinks about how blessed she is that she has such a big family. Her parents were with Trace, watching his band rehearsals like the proud parents they were.**

**Miley wasn't working yet. She's just writing songs for her album and waiting to get started on more Hannah Montana episodes. Right now, since the show was just premiering the cast was now on break, waiting to see the fan reaction. **

"**I'm SO bored!" Miley exclaimed dramatically throwing her feet on the couch and her head back. **

**Miley wasn't frustrated that she was bored. She was more frustrated with the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about the curly haired boy she met just 3 hours ago. She didn't understand why this boy consumed her mind after just meeting him. She wanted to go back over there and ask if they needed help getting settled but knew she didn't want to seem desperate or push herself onto the family. However, she didn't understand how she could miss so much when she barely knew him at all.**

'**Why does my heart race every time I think about him?' Miley thought quietly to herself. She drifted off into daydreaming about him again and reliving when they first met.**

"**Miley why have you been in a daze since you got home from the neighbors?" Noah asked Miley, ripping her from her day dreams of the brown eyed cutie. Noah may be little but she knows when her sister is out of it. She's not oblivious and is wise for her age.**

"**MILEYS GOT A CRUSH!" Braison started chanting jumping up down, taunting his sister. Miley blushed, but didn't deny it.**

'**Hmm…Braison may be on to something for once…' Miley thought. Without knowing it she started smiling, causing Braison to yell even louder. **

**Snapping out of her thoughts, she threw the pillow at her obnoxious brother. He laughed when he fell on the couch across from Miley and threw it back at her with the same force.**

**The fight abruptly stopped when they heard the doorbell ring.**

"**Here find something to watch on tv." Miley said and threw the remote on the table for them to fight over who got to press the buttons.**

**She was surprised to see the boy at the doorstep she couldn't get her mind off of.**

"**Hey Nick what's up?" Miley asked casually gesturing him to come in. **

"**I really wanted to hang out with you…my brothers finally have most of it settled…well some of it anyway we still have to do our rooms and yeah…"Nick stuttered but smiled anyway as he gazed at the brunette he couldn't get out of his head since he last saw her.**

"**Yeah cool I'm watching my younger brother and sister but you can hang with us too." Miley said anxiously to him.**

"**Cool I'd love to meet your family…Joe wants to meet the guy who made the cookies.." Nick laughed. **

"**Well he's not home he's with my mom and brother at my brothers band rehearsals." Miley laughed out. **

"**Your brother has a band?" Nick asked in shock. **

**Miley nodded. "We have a lot to learn about each other." She giggled. **

"**Cant wait." He nodded back shyly.**

**Miley smiled and grabbed his hand and dragged him into the living room. Nick laughed as he was dragged around by a girl who he's only known a couple hours.**

**They arrived in her living to see Braison and Noah watching Hannah Montana on tv. Miley blushed furiously.**

"**Why are you guys watching this?" She asked them. She was a little annoyed. She didn't want Nick thinking she was some one who was hungry for fame or obsessed with herself.**

"**Braison made me put it on!" Noah said immediately pointing the figure to her brother. Miley looked at him with eyebrows raised.**

"**It was the only thing on!!" Braison defensively stated throwing his hands in the air.**

**Miley shook her head at her brother. Nick just watched in amusement.**

"**Oh Miley is this your crush?" Noah said innocently not noticing her sisters beat red face. **

"**Whoa! Look at the color her face is turning!" Braison pointed enthusiastically showing his little sister.**

"**Uh..Um…guy's this is Nick." Miley stuttered and tried to ignore them. **

"**Hey nice to meet you guys…I live down the street." Nick said to them. The smile never leaving his face.**

"**Nice to meet you…I'm Noah…I think my sister really likes you." She whispered to him and winked. He chuckled.**

"**Yeah it's cool meeting you dude." Braison said before being distracted with the tv.**

"**Ok well we're going to go upstairs. Just yell if you need anything." Miley mumbled and grabbed Nicks hand before running up the stairs with him.**

"**He seems nice…" Noah said drifting off.**

"**Yeah…I wonder if he has any brothers to chill with…" Braison shrugged. Noah nodded in agreement before looking at the tv.**

"**I am soooo sorry about them…they just love to drive me crazy!" Miley said exasperated with her brother and sister. She threw herself on the bed, her face still a nice shade of pink.**

"**It's fine they seem like really fun." Nick laughed before sitting next to her on the bed.**

"**So um where did you move here from?" Miley said remembering how she knows nothing about this boy.**

"**New Jersey…My brothers and I have this band we're in called The Jonas Brothers…not very original, I know…but still our record label dropped us…so we decided to come here and look for a new one." Nick explained.**

"**Wow that's so cool. I would love to hear you guys play some time." Miley sweetly said nudging him. Nick smiled back at her.**

"**I'll talk to Disney about you guys. They are ALWAYS looking for new bands." Miley added smiling.**

"**So were you working on something?" Nick asked looking at the papers scattered around her desk.**

"**Yeah I only have the first verse so it's not really ready yet." Miley fidgeted. She really didn't want him to see what she was working on because it was so obviously about him.**

"**Oh maybe I can help?" Nick offered standing up.**

"**Um…" Miley really did want him to help just didn't know what he would think.**

**Nick noticed her nervous expression and smiled softly. "I promise no judging."**

**Miley didn't understand why but she honestly believed him. "Ok." **

**Nick got off her bed and went to the see what she had written down.**

_**I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim**_

_**I have a heart that will never be tamed**_

_**I knew you were something special**_

_**When you spoke my name**_

_**Now I can't wait to see you again**_

**Nick smiled softly at the words written down. He had a feeling that she wrote this when she came home.**

"**It's really good so far…" He smiled at her. **

**Miley blushed and looked down.**

"**I think I have an idea for another verse." Nick said breaking the silence and writing something down before showing it to her for her opinion.**

_**I've got a way of knowing when something is right**_

_**I feel like I must have known you in another life**_

_**Cause I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes**_

_**Now I can't wait to see you again**_

"**Wow that sounds really good!" Miley happily said. She quickly grabbed her guitar and started playing around with it the beat. Nick watched closely. **

"**What are you thinking?" Nick asked after a moment of just watching her strum her guitar.**

"**I..Um..I'm-I'm not so s-sure." She stuttered looking down but then smiled when she thought of something. 'Would I give to much away?' She thought hesitantly. 'Why not? What's the worst thing that could happen?' She thought confidently.**

**Before she could think about it any more she quickly wrote it out before her head told her to stop.**

_**The last time I freaked out**_

_**I just kept looking down**_

_**I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about**_

_**Felt like I couldn't breath**_

_**You asked what's wrong with me**_

_**My best friend Lesley said "Oh she's just being Miley"**_

_**The next time we hang out**_

_**I will redeem myself**_

_**My heart can't rest till then**_

_**Woh woh I**_

_**I can't wait to see you again**_

**Miley smiled as she re read it one more time. Softly at first she started singing it from the beginning.**

**Nick smiled amazed at the young girl beside him. 'How could I be falling for her when we just met?' He thought to himself.**

**The more she looked at Nick, the more confidently she sang it. It was like she was singing it to him. 'Am I singing this for him or to him?' she thought but didn't miss a beat of the song.**

**When she got to the chorus she blushed and looked down but kept her voice strong and powerful.**

**When she was down she put down the guitar and looked at him waiting for his reaction. His mouth was just opened. **

'**I think he knows it about him!' Miley thought after seeing his reaction. **

**Nick's face broke out into a wide grin. "That was incredible!" **

"**Really?" She asked surprised. **

"**Yeah it was so catchy…you have such a beautiful voice." He said softly looking her in the eyes.**

"**Thanks." She said quietly looking him right back in the eyes. **

**Both teens hearts started racing as they slowly smiled at each other.**

Sooo? What did you think? Listen I really need to know what you guys think…the more reviews I get the more I write and the sooner you get the next chapter lol I actually already started the next chapter so just let me know what you ppls think cause im still a little doubtful about this story anyway yeah please review? J


	3. Dreamin About You And Me

**Thanks for the review I really hope to get more feedback with this chapter its all cute and sweet…no drama yet but I actually had a whole different idea in mind for the chapter but I just wrote and wrote until my hands got tired and decided to just end it here and use my idea in the next chapter which I'm warning you is GOING to have a cliffhanger…and some drama starts in the next chapter already lol but please review I'm interested in what u have to think. **

**It's been 2 chapters guys, if I don't get at least 4 or more reviews then I'm probably going to think you guys arent interested in this story and not put the next chapter up. I just need to know if people are enjoying it and this isn't just for my own entertainment purposes lol ok so anyway hope u like this chapter! **

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately….I still own nothing…yet.…but I do own the idea XD**_

_**Previously on First Loves Stay With You Forever:**_

"_Really?" She asked surprised. _

"_Yeah it was so catchy…you have such a beautiful voice." He said softly looking her in the eyes._

"_Thanks." She said quietly looking him right back in the eyes. _

_Both teens hearts started racing as they slowly smiled at each other._

"So um...you really liked it?" Miley asked still unsure.

"Yes! The lyrics are great together!" He said enthusiastically.

"Can I tell you something personal?" Miley asked trying to look away from his big brown eyes.

"Of course Miley." Nick said placing a hand on her hand to get her attention.

"I may have wrote that about you…" Miley mumbled.

"I kind of thought so." Nick smiled at how Miley was acting.

"Is that ok? I mean we just met I don't understand how I can already be writing songs about you…I mean were just friends right?" Miley questioned. She felt good that she let out the way she was feeling.

"Right…um yeah of course its ok. As long as I can write some songs about you?" Nick asked shyly.

"Of course its ok." Miley teased him, making him blush and chuckle.

Nick smiled, suddenly excited to go home and write about this girl that he was slowly falling for.

"You know…I know this sounds crazy but since we met I haven't been able to get you off my mind." Nick admitted. He was caught up in the moment, he didn't really process in his brain what he was going to say.

"Really?" Miley asked surprised.

"Yeah…I know, crazy right?" Nick asked trying to play cool.

"Yeah, that's funny actually because I haven't been able to get you off my mind since we met too." Miley told him giggling.

Nick joined in on the laughter. "I think this is the start of a great friend ship."

"Yup! You're a lot of fun." Miley said sweetly, causing him to blush again.

"Yeah, you are too. I'm glad you brought cookies over." Nick laughed.

The rest of the day they just talk about whatever came to their minds and got to know each other. Every now and then they would flirt with one another. They just really got along to great, they didn't even notice they were flirting. They really got to know each others sense of humor. Of course, Nick left out a major portion of his life out in the conversation.

Laughing at a joke Miley told, Nick sadly said "I better get going…my mom wants me home for dinner."

"Oh Ok." Miley sighed. She lazily got off the bed and extended her hand for Nick.

Nick gently grabbed it and lifted himself off her bed. They stood up in front of each other. Their eyes locked. It felt like they were the only ones in the world. They leaned forward slowly.

They were so close to their lips meeting when suddenly Noah ran into Miley room panting.

"Miley, Nick's brothers are here!" She screamed. Nick and Miley sprang apart frantically. Both has rosy cheeks and wouldn't look each other in the eyes.

"O-oh," Miley stuttered and cleared her throat, "ok we'll be right down."

As soon as Noah left, they both started cracking up in laughter. 'It's great we can laugh at anything together' They both thought.

"Uh yeah we should go downstairs before they come looking for us again." Miley said still giggling like a little girl.

"Yeah good idea." Nick agreed walking with Miley out of the room.

"Wait," Nick abruptly stopped and turned to Miley, "You should come see my band play tomorrow?"

"That sounds fun, what time are you guys going to playing?" Miley questioned, thinking about how fun it would be to hang out with him and his brothers again.

"Um…around 3? I'm not so sure it might change…it all depends on what time Joe decides to wake up…and eat his specialized breakfast…" Nick thought aloud.

"What? Joe has a specialized breakfast?" Miley laughed, eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Yeah, don't ask." Nick laughed with Miley shaking his head.

"So what time do I know to come over?" Miley asked after the laughter dwelled down.

"How about we exchange number?" Nick asked as nonchalantly as possible. Inside his heart was, once again racing and he could help but play around with phone in his pocket. 'Be real, when has your heart not raced since you been around her!?' a voice shouted in his head.

"Yeah, totally I don't know why we didn't think about that in the first place!" Miley exclaimed taking out her cell phone.

After they exchanged numbers smiling brightly they walked downstairs.

"You guys done making out?" Joe asked impatiently. Kevin slapped his brother in the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Joe yelled, confused as to why a simple question caused his head so much pain.

"Why do I bother?" Kevin questioned shaking his head to himself.

"Why are you answering a question with another question when I already asked you a question?" Joe asked confused, secretly trying to provoke his brother.

"What are you talking about?" Kevin asked exasperated.

"Why are you trying to confuse me?" Joe asked annoyed.

"What?" Kevin looked confused as usual around Joe.

"Exactly." Joe stated smartly with a smirk.

"Are you guys ready?" Kevin asked turning his attention away from his stubborn brother and to the two teens who were talking quietly to each other.

"Uh yeah I guess." Nick mumbled. He winked one more time at Miley before walking over to join his brothers at the door.

"So Miley…when your dad gets home can you tell him how much I- I mean WE enjoyed the warm delicious chocolate chip cookies?" Joe asked eagerly.

"Yeah, maybe I'll bring them over there more often if you guys like them so much." Miley suggested smiling.

"YES!" Joe pumped his fist in the air in victory, looking really silly, making everyone laugh at him.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow." Miley giggled.

After saying their goodbyes, Miley closed the door and leaned against it with a dreamy smile planted on her face.

"We got some cool neighbors." Braison said, causing Miley to jump in surprise.

"Uh yeah we do I'm gonna see if Mom and Dad are on there way home and see if maybe they'll bring food home." Miley told him, scrabbling herself out of the room desperately.

"Yeah, you do that." Braison smirked at his sister, who so obviously was falling for the younger Jonas.

Later that night Miley laid in bed just staring at the ceiling trying to convince herself to go to sleep. Suddenly her cell phone started vibrating on the little desk beside her bed.

'Who would be texting me so late?' Miley thought grabbing her phone.

_Nick._

Mileys stomach erupted in butterflies as she eagerly pressed the 'view now' button.

_Hey, couldn't stop thinking about u just really wanted to tell u I had an amazing day today. Can't want to see u again tomorrow =)_

Miley squealed into her pillow, trying to wake up everyone in the house. She quickly pressed reply. When she got to the typing box her mind zoned out. She had no idea what to say to not make herself seem to desperate. She settled on a short but sweet answer.

_Hey so good to hear from u! (even though we just saw each other lol!) I haven't stopped thinking about u either! I'm really looking forward to tomorrow too =)_

Quickly, before she could think it through more she hit send before closing her phone and putting it on the side. She attempted to go to sleep again but couldn't stop thinking to Nicks reaction after reading her text. 'How is going to reply?' She couldn't help but wonder. Almost as if God heard her, her cell phone went off.

She literally jumped up and grabbed her phone and hit 'view now'.

_Me 2! =) We really should be sleeping…it's really late…I hope this doesn't sound creepy but I think I might dream of u tonight.._

Miley smiled so big it almost hurt her face. She secretly thanked God for him not being there to see her face turn bright red. Her fingers twitched as she hit the 'reply' on her phone.

_Not at all! I'll definitely be dreaming about u tonight too =) I'm really happy my daddy told me to bring cookies over to ur house lol_

Miley hit send and once again received a new text almost instantly.

_Yeah I have to thank ur dad one day! Lol ok well I unfortunately have to go…Joe just got up and is wondering why a lights coming from my half of the room lol! Cant wait 4 u to hear the song tomorrow night cutie ; ) _

Miley blushed furiously at what Nick wrote. 'He thinks I'm cute!!' her mind was spinning as she thought about her and Nick maybe being more than friends in the future. She thought she would flirt right back with him.

_Haha! Ok well if Joe finds u talking to me tell him I said hello! Lol yeah we should be getting to sleep anyway…cant wait to hear the song! Sweet dreams handsome ; ) _

Pleased with that Miley hit send and drifted into sweet dreams of the future with a smile never leaving her face.

**What'd ya think? I think I just wanted one more cute chapter of them getting to know each other…I mean Niley has so much drama it will all happen eventually so why not put cute stuff in it now?**

**I'm sorry again that nothing HUGE happens in this chapter but I promise next chapter will be WAY more interesting, I'm already working on it! I actually might be splitting it into 2 chapter I haven't decided yet…so remember 4 or more reviews to get the next chapter up! The faster u review the faster it comes up! Lol Till next time ppl! : ) **


	4. Just Friends?

**Thanks for the review…ok so I know I said 4 or more lol but as usual, I finished the chapter and got excited to put it up anyway lol However, I DON'T have next chapter started at all so if you guys what it up u gots to revieww = ) **

**Anywho I hope you like the chapter! XD**

**Disclaimer: This makes me sad = ( I still own nothing except the plot...I wish i owned the Jonas Brothers..*sigh* a girl can only dream right?  
**

_**Previously On First Loves Stay With You Forever: **_

_Yeah I have to thank ur dad one day! Lol ok well I unfortunately have to go…Joe just got up and is wondering why a lights coming from my half of the room lol! Cant wait 4 u to hear the song tomorrow night cutie ; ) _

_Miley blushed furiously at what Nick wrote. 'He thinks I'm cute!!' her mind was spinning as she thought about her and Nick maybe being more than friends in the future. She thought she would flirt right back with him._

_Haha! Ok well if Joe finds u talking to me tell him I said hello! Lol yeah we should be getting to sleep anyway…cant wait to hear the song! Sweet dreams handsome ; ) _

_Pleased with that Miley hit send and drifted into sweet dreams of the future with a smile never leaving her face_

Miley woke up with a huge smile on plastered on her face ready to face the day. She turned over and looked over at the clock and saw it was already 11:30. At first she was shocked she slept in so late, but then laid back down and thought about how nice it is to get to sleep in.

Suddenly everything that happened last night came flooding back to her.

'I have to call Nick!' Miley thought jumping out of bed. 'On second thought…would that seem to desperate?'

Miley fumbled around looking for her phone. As soon as she got it she noticed she had two new text messages.

Surprised she looked in her inbox and saw she had two from Nick.

'Wow! He texted me twice?' Miley wondered. Curiously, she read the first one.

_Hey Miley just wanted to know if u were awake, I know its pretty early, but I just wanted to see what u were up 2 lol hope u slept well, I know I did = )_

_Sent: 9:05 _

_Received:11:34_

Miley smiled as she read what he wrote. She obviously had a good dream filled with her and a curly head boy. She pressed the next one eager to see what else he had to say.

_Hey me again, I'm guessing ur still sleeping? Well just text me when u wake up so we can hang out again =) _

_Sent:10:20_

_Receive:11:35_

Miley grinned once again and thought, 'Is it possible to smile so much in the morning?'

She quickly thought about a response after she settled on one she was pleased with she hit send.

_Hey Nick! Just got ur text! What a great way to start out the day! I can hang out whenever u guys want I just have to get ready and remind my mom but yeah I'm looking forward to it XD_

Almost seconds later she got a response.

_Hey sleeping beauty! Ok just text me when u want to hang out, anytime is good for us. Were not really doing anything special just unpacking. So did u sleep good?_

Miley stared at the text trying to figure out what she wanted to say back to him. She didn't want to seem TO flirty. I mean she just met the boy! Plus, they were just friends right?

After stumbling with the words, after she thought the response was find hit send.

_I slept goood thanks so a certain someone ; ) lol but anyway I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll text ya later letting u no when I'm all set so I'll see ya later!! = )_

Before she knew it she glanced at the phone and saw that he already answered.

'Man, that boy is fast!' She thought shaking her head.

_Glad ya slept well! ok I'll let u go. Looking forward to seeing u later! XD_

Miley smiled before putting her phone down and taking a shower.

After she got out of the shower. She looked around in her closest for something cute and fun to wear.

She must have digged around for about twenty minutes before she settled on wearing white jean capris and a flowing pink sleeveless top. After grabbing a pair of cute flip flops, she put on light make up and let her hair down in waves.

She bounced happily down the stairs humming her new song. Mileys mom and sister, Brandi, were in kitchen as Miley came down the stairs.

They exchanged looks, wondering why she was so happy all of a sudden.

"Morning everybody! isn't it just a beautiful day?" Miley asked excitedly getting a drink from the refrigerator.

"Um yeah…what's got you in such a good mood?' Mileys mother, Tish, asked curiously.

"Oh nothing special, just going to hang out with Nick at his house today," Miley beamed at her mother and sister.

"Aww Miles you totally like him! Didn't you guys just meet?' Brandi asked nudging her sister.

"Yeah I think I do…and yes we just met but for some reason it feels right…kind of like we've known each other a while," Miley explained dreamily.

"That's what it was like when I met your father. Sometimes if it's right things just feel natural," Tish said softly.

Miley smiled back. She grabbed a muffin off the counter and with one last grin, skipped up the stairs singing See You Again. Leaving her mother and sister shaking their heads at the loved sick young teenager.

After Miley quickly texted Nick telling him how her mom said she could go over and she was ready. As usual, he answered right away telling her to come on over.

"Bye Mom! I'm leaving I have my cell, if you need me. Oh and Nick said that maybe after their done rehearsing, so that they could let their parents arrange the house the way they want it and not get in their way, we'll probably head back over here. Is that ok?' Miley questioned as quick as possible.

Luckily Tish caught what she asked and said "Ok Miles, have fun!"

Miley nodded and headed over to the Jonas household beaming the whole way there.

Nervously, Miley knocked on the door. While she waited she played around with the bottom of her shirt.

An older women who had curly black hair and brown eyes smiled warmly at Miley.

"You must be Miley, It's so nice to meet the girl Nick hasn't been able to stop talking about since he got home yesterday. I'm Denise , the boys mom."

"Hi Mrs. Jonas, It's nice to meet you too." Miley said blushing.

"Oh please, call me Denise," She suggested ushering Miley into the house.

"The boys are already downstairs rehearsing…Oh I'm really sorry about the mess everything's so un organized. We're lucky to have gotten the boys stuff from the old house already!"

"It's ok I don't mind," Miley smiled sweetly at the women she had a feeling she would be seeing a lot.

"Ok I better point you in the direction there in before one of them comes down and sees your already here and claim I'm hogging you up." Denise laughed. She pointed to a door just to the side of a couple boxes.

"Thanks, it was really nice meeting you," Miley said walking towards the door.

When she opened it she was greeted with a bunch of stairs and blasting music that led downstairs. She ran down the stairs, eager to get to the bottom and see the boys practicing.

"Hey guy's!" Miley exclaimed happily. The brothers jumped in surprise at hearing the interruption.

"Hey Miles!" Nick said just as happily going over to hug her. Miley heart fluttered when he called her 'Miles'. It's

As soon as they embraced each other for the first time. It was almost an electric shock that went through them. It felt like a missing puzzle piece.

After a moment they broke apart smiling.

"Hey Miley!" Kevin and Joe said.

"So do you want to hear the song I was telling you about?" Nick asked her. He felt a little nervous about it since he just wrote it last night, but just had a feeling she might enjoy it.

"Yeah!! I'm so excited to hear you guys play!" Miley cheerfully said sitting on the couch in the room. Besides the equipment, the couch was the only piece of furniture that was down there.

"Ok guy's remember the song we were playing before?" Nick asked his brothers. After they confirmed it, they all took there places and started to sing.

_There she goes again _

_The girl I'm in love with _

_It's cool we're just friends _

_Walk the halls at school _

_We know it's casual _

_It's cool we're just... _

_I don't wanna lead you on, no _

_The truth is I've grown fond _

_[yeah] _

_Everyone knows it's meant to be _

_Falling in love, just you and me _

_Till the end of time _

_Till I'm on her mind _

_It will happen _

_I've been making lots of plans _

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden _

_I'll just keep on dreaming _

_but it's cool 'cuz we're just friends _

_Small talk on IM _

_Just one word sentences _

_It's cool we're just friends _

_If I had my way _

_We'd talk and talk all day _

_[yeah] _

_Everyone knows it's meant to be _

_Falling in love, just you and me _

_Till the end of time _

_Till I'm on her mind _

_It will happen _

_I've been making lots of plans _

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden _

_I'll just keep on dreaming _

_but it's cool 'cuz we're just friends _

_Thinking about how _

_We're gonna say our vows _

_It's cool we're just friends _

_When she walks down the aisle _

_And seein my face smile _

_cause now were more than friends _

_Everyone knows it's meant to be _

_Falling in love, just you and me _

_Till the end of time _

_Till I'm her mind _

_It will happen _

_We've been making lots of plans _

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden _

_I'll just keep on dreaming _

_Just keeping thinking _

_Of when we used to be just friends _

_[sing it] _

_lalalala _

_lalalala _

_lalalalala _

_When we used to be _

_[When we used to be!] _

_lalalala _

_lalalala _

_lalalalala _

_Yeah! _

_When we used to be just friends_

After ending the song they looked a Miley for her reaction. Her mouth was open in awe.

"WOW! YOU GUYS THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!" Miley yelled jumping up from her spot on the couch and running over to them.

"So you really liked it?" Kevin asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah its so great! Did you guys write it?" Miley questioned.

"Yup, it's new." Nick said blushing. Miley giggled, having a feeling she knew what it was about.

"Well I thought it was really great." Miley said softly to him, smiling shyly.

Nick smiled back. Miley noticed his eyes had a certain sparkle to them whenever he looked at her. Of course, Miley shook her head and thought her mind was just playing tricks on her.

The brothers and Miley all hung out and had fun while playing and writing songs together.

After the dying of laughter died down to a minimum, Miley suggested going over to her house.

"Did your dad make cookies?" Joe asked seriously.

Miley laughed, "I'm sure we have some around the kitchen some where."

After agreeing they all walked over to Mileys house.

On the way there, Miley and Nicks hands brushed against each other. Secretly, they both wanted to grab onto the each others hands, but knew they were just friends….for now at least. They would each look down at the same time, look at each other, blush, then look away. Joe and Kevin found it very amusing.

"Ok we're here!" Miley yelled opening the door for the boys to go in.

"Anyone home?!" Miley yelled through her house.

"Hey Miles," Her father said coming down the stairs.

"Hey daddy! This is Joe, Kevin, and Nick," Miley introduced pointing to each boy.

"Nice to meet ya'll. I'm Billy Ray, Mileys dad," He said shaking each boys hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you," Kevin and Nick said sincerely. They both turned and looked at Joe.

"Are you the guy that made the cookies?" Joe asked in awe.

"Yeah, glad you liked them," Billy Ray chuckled at the boy who acted as though he's never had cookies before.

"They were amazing where did you get the recipe so I can give it to my mom?" Joe asked him in wonder.

"Oh I got them in that cook book over there," Billy Ray said pointing to a book in the corner on the counter.

"Ohhh…" Joe said looking at the book thinking of a plan.

"Ok well Miles, I'll be upstairs if you need me," Billy Ray said, "It was nice meeting you boys." With one last nod he went back upstairs.

"So guys what do you want to do?" Miley asked sitting on the couch, gesturing for them to sit with her.

"Um let's watch tv." Kevin said getting the remote. They flipped around channels until they found a movie they all agreed on watching. Miley came out with a bunch of candy and junk food for them all to snack on. When Nick went to grab a chocolate bar, Kevin looked at his brother confused.

"Nick can I talk to you a minute?" Kevin asked. Nick nodded looking confused but curious and he followed his brother to the back of the room. Then, Joe excused himself to go to the bathroom insisting he would figure out where it was. Miley nodded still unsure exactly how he was going to do that. Miley sat alone just watching the movie waiting for the brothers to come back and join her.

"Dude, what do you think you're doing?" Kevin questioned his brother.

"Kevin what are you talking about?" Nick asked back, still confused with the way Kevin was acting.

"Be careful with what you eat, doesn't your sugar level have to stay at a certain rate or something?" Kevin asked, looking worried.

"Look, I still haven't told Miley…I don't know how she'll reaction," Nick admitted looking down.

"Nick you have to be careful with what you eat, we don't need anything happening to you." Kevin said concerned for his younger brother.

"I know Kevin, but I honestly don't think one candy bar is going to do any harm," Nick told him smiling, " But thanks for looking out for me."

Kevin nodded. "I still don't think it's a good ides…anyway we should get back to your future girlfriend."

Nick blushed and looked down, but didn't say anything. They walked back to the couch and sat down and just hung out and ate junk food for no reason.

"I hope Joe's Ok," Miley said, after noticing he never returned.

"Nick can I talk to you?" Miley said nodding over to where Kevin and him we're talking almost a half hour ago.

"Yeah, sure." Nick said confused again why everyone needs to talk to him in private.

"I have a question to ask you that's been bothering me all day…I just need to know because its slowly driving me crazy," Miley chuckled, "What was your inspiration for Just Friends?"

Nick fidgeted and turned a dark shade of red. He looked down nervously. Unfortunately, before he had the chance to answer, Joe decided to finally show up.

"Um…Miley…where's the bathroom…I kind of need to wash up?" Joe asked finally blushing. Miley and Nick started laughing hysterically. Joe was wearing a pink flowered apron and chefs hat and was covered head to toe in flour.

Miley laughed and showed him where the bathroom was. When she got back she was still chuckling.

When she went to talk to Nick, she noticed he looked very pale. Suddenly he collapsed on the floor.

"OH MY GOSH! KEVIN! DADDY!" Miley screamed with tears in her eyes, shocked by what just happened. She kneeled on the floor next to Nick. She felt like she just got punched in the stomach. Her heart was racing. A million and one thoughts were roaming around through her head. Miley could have sworn her heart stopped the moment he fell to the floor.

'What's going on? He was fine a minute ago? What if he's not ok?' Miley thought tearfully.

**THE END! **

**Haha just kidding! But I warned you it was going to be a cliffhanger! Hehe O = ) This actually turned out to be the longest chapter so far! It came out to 11 pages! That's crazy! But once I start writing its hard to stop! Lol did you guys like the extra long chapter? If you did I'll try to make the others long too so let me know! Or is it to much? Please review and let me know your thoughts? Love It? Hate it? I'm a little nervous about how this chapter turned out but anyway I know almost nothing about diabetes so please let me know what u think and the more the reviews I get the longer the chapters are! So yeah please review! Peace outtt = )**


	5. A Little Bit Longer

**Hey ppls I had a little trouble with this chapter. I wasn't exactly sure how I wanted to write it. So sorry about the delay I just really needed to think it through. Anways I hope it turned out good! **

**Thank you so much for the reviews it means a lot to me to know that people actually enjoy what im writing =)**

**Disclaimer: Must we put this in? …I own nothing except the plot just rub it in =(**

**Enjoy!!**

"_I have a question to ask you that's been bothering me all day…I just need to know because its slowly driving me crazy," Miley chuckled, "What was your inspiration for Just Friends?"_

_Nick fidgeted and turned a dark shade of red. He looked down nervously. Unfortunately, before he had the chance to answer, Joe decided to finally show up._

"_Um…Miley…where's the bathroom…I kind of need to wash up?" Joe asked finally blushing. Miley and Nick started laughing hysterically. Joe was wearing a pink flowered apron and chefs hat and was covered head to toe in flour._

_Miley laughed and showed him where the bathroom was. When she got back she was still chuckling._

_When she went to talk to Nick, she noticed he looked very pale. Suddenly he collapsed on the floor._

"_OH MY GOSH! KEVIN! DADDY!" Miley screamed with tears in her eyes, shocked by what just happened. She kneeled on the floor next to Nick. She felt like she just got punched in the stomach. Her heart was racing. A million and one thoughts were roaming around through her head. Miley could have sworn her heart stopped the moment he fell to the floor._

'_What's going on? He was fine a minute ago? What if he's not ok?' Miley thought tearfully._

"Miley move away from him!!" Kevin shouted, running over to him. Miley started crying not knowing what was going on.

'He was fine a minute ago? How is this happening!?' She couldn't help but think. Joe came in after hearing all the yelling, still wearing his apron and hat.

"Woah! What's going on!?" Joe asked running over to Kevin to be by his brothers.

"Maybe we should drive him to the hospital?" Billy Ray suggested, standing next to his crying daughter.

"Yeah, Joe can you not be an idiot and calmly call Mom and Dad?" Kevin asked picking up Nick.

"Psh. Me? An idiot? Never! I'll tell father and mother what is going on in this household," Joe ran to the phone on the table. He picked it up and told his parents that they we're bringing Nick to the nearest hospital. After his parents said they would meet them all there , he hung up triumphantly and went back over to the group who were trying to get Nick to wake up.

"Okay, they said they'll meet us there," Joe told them.

"We'll take my car," Billy Ray offered. They all went outside and opened the door to the car for the brothers. Kevin and Joe carefully put Nick into the backseat.

Miley slid in next to him in the back and put his head on her lap.

'You have to be ok, please be ok. Nick I NEED you to be ok," She softly said into his ear. Out of instincts, she kissed him on the forehead and continued to pray everything would end up okay in the end. She prayed for her Pappy to bring him back to her.

They all slid into the car and drove to the hospital. The entire car ride felt like a blur. Everyone was absorbed in there own thoughts and fears of what was ahead for them.

"Miley, there's something you should know. Nick wanted to tell you…but I think you deserve to know," Kevin said softly, breaking the silence.

"What is it Kevin?" Miley asked. Her voice was so quiet and broken, Kevin felt so sorry for the young girl.

"Nick has diabetes," Kevin said quietly, "I'm sure he would have wanted you to know now, with everything going on."

Miley was shocked. She didn't know what to think. 'I cant believe he didn't tell me…why would he be scared to tell me?'

"W-What t-type?" She finally let out, stuttering her way through the question, afraid of the answer.

"Type 1," Kevin told her with a small smile.

Miley felt a wave of relief, as her heart finally slowed down. 'That's not the bad one…he's GOING to be okay!'

"So he'll be okay?" Miley asked, just making sure her thoughts were accurate.

"He should be. Hopefully." Kevin said with a small smile.

Joe who was quiet the entire trip, finally decided to speak up.

"You know how pissed Nick's going to be when he finds out you told her?" He playfully shoved Kevin, "And for once, it wasn't me!"

"I think Nick would have wanted Miley to know what's going on , we don't want to keep her left out in the dark," Kevin said seriously to Joe. Joe just shrugged and looked out the window, thankful he wasn't the one who told Miley incase Nick was upset about it.

"Okay we're here, Joe you grab one end up him, I'll get the other and we'll bring him in," Kevin ordered. Miley and her dad walked behind them softly, both having a newfound hope that everything really will be okay.

"What happened!?" A nurse questioned running up to the group looking for answers, knocking Miley out of her thoughts.

"He collapsed in the living room," Kevin told the nurse.

The nurse nodded and put him on one of the beds, before wheeling him to the doctors.

"I guess there's nothing here to do but sit and wait, which is the hardest part," Billy Ray said taking a seat in the waiting room.

Miley spotted a gift shop and decided to go look in there.

"I'm just going to look in the gift shop, I'll be right out," Before anyone had a chance to ask her about it or give permission, Miley practically ran to the gift shop.

Miley looked in the gift shop. She wanted to get Nick something to show her that she wouldn't judge him for having diabetes. She would support him. She wanted to be the one he came to whenever he needed to talk about it. She wanted him to know it would all be okay in the end. She didn't just want him to believe it, she NEEDED him to mean it.

"Excuse me, do you have anything on diabetes?" Miley asked the lady at the register.

"As a matter a fact, we just got these dog tag necklaces in," The lady told her showing her a stand that had a bunch of necklaces.

"They each say something different," She explained to her.

"Thank you so much," Miley said gratefully to the women and started looking at all the sayings. One really caught her eye. Her mind was through back to yesterday, when Nick said it.

_Flashback:_

"_Yeah a lot of my songs are about whatever im going through." Miley told Nick. They were both laying down talking. They were just talking music and where they get all the inspiration for it._

"_Yeah me too. I think it's a good message to let people know that celebrities actually feel the same pain. The truth is, we're all people. We all have different sorts of emotions. It's how you deal with them, that really describes what kind of character you are. Like, I think its good for people to know, A little bit longer, and you'll be fine. That just beyond every broken heart, everything will be okay. There's always hope," Nick said wisely. His eyes twinkling as he told that to Miley. _

_Miley nodded, looking at him in admiration. Miley knew this boy was going to be a huge influence on the world one day. _

_End of flashback._

" A little bit longer…" Miley whispered. The necklace said 'A little bit longer' and had angel wings on it. It was perfect.

"I'll take two of these, with this saying on it please," Miley said handing her the necklace.

The lady nodded and put it in a bag for her.

"Is that all?"

"Actually no, I would like to go look at those flowers if you don't mind," Miley said sweetly noticing flowers in the corner of the gift shop.

"Okay, I'm going to leave the bag here for when your done, so you don't have to pay separately," The lady smiled at Miley.

Miley nodded thankfully and eagerly went over to the flowers. They had red, white, pink, yellow flowers scattered around. Miley looked the roses and decided she liked the pink ones the most. She took about 5 pink roses and gave them to the lady.

"Thank you so much," Miley said to the kind lady and after paying, grabbed her bag and went back to the waiting room.

She went back out to see the doctor talking to the whole group. She didn't know if she should go back over to the group or just step outside and get some air.

She saw all the Jonas's including Frankie, Denise, and there father, who she had yet to meet. She saw all there grim faces. Figuring it must be bad news, she ran outside and sat on the curb praying for a miracle to take place in front of her eyes. She could have sworn everything was going to be okay. But in a flash, after seeing the look on the parents and brothers, along the way that hope was gone. Just as quickly as it came, it was gone. Miley was left with confused emotions running through her. First she was worried, upset, concerned, then she was hopefully, and actually believed everything would be okay. She somehow was able to convince herself miracles can actually happen, now that hope seemed so far off, it was amazing she felt that at all.

All at once her heart broke all over again. She was so worried about what was going to happen to Nick. Even though the boy just came into her life, whether he knew it or not, he held a big part of her heart. It was up to him what he decided to do with it.

She threw her face into her hands and broke down all over again.

She felt someone rubbing her back and looked up with tears running down her face.

"Hey Miles," Her father said. He smiled softly before wiping away some of her tears that were running silently down her cheeks.

"Hi Daddy…What did the doctors say?" Miley asked scared of the answer.

"They said that we're all just waiting for Nick to wake up. It turns out that he went into sugar shock. There was just too much sugar for his body to take. It all went to his head and he collapsed," Billy Ray explained to his daughter, stroking her hair.

"Is he going to be okay though?" Miley asked the most important question to her. Miley felt a little guilty. She was the one who brought all the junk food out. She knew in her heart though that she didn't know. If she knew then she never would have brought it out in the first place.

"Yeah Miles. He's going to be just fine," Billy Ray smiled at his little girl, happy to be able to give her good news for once.

Miley smiled happily. She felt relieved all over again.

"Miley, Nicks awake," Kevin and Joe said at the same time rushing in to tell Miley.

**Another cliffy lol I couldn't help it!! And in my defense its not as bad as it was last chapter! I promise ill update ASAP. I'm gonna start the next chapter tonight sometime. So review and let me know what you think of this chapter! =)**


	6. Have A Little Faith

**Hey everybody thanks for the review! Heres the next chapter enjoy! : )**

"_They said that we're all just waiting for Nick to wake up. It turns out that he went into sugar shock. There was just too much sugar for his body to take. It all went to his head and he collapsed," Billy Ray explained to his daughter, stroking her hair._

"_Is he going to be okay though?" Miley asked the most important question to her. Miley felt a little guilty. She was the one who brought all the junk food out. She knew in her heart though that she didn't know. If she knew then she never would have brought it out in the first place._

"_Yeah Miles. He's going to be just fine," Billy Ray smiled at his little girl, happy to be able to give her good news for once._

_Miley smiled happily. She felt relieved all over again._

"_Miley, Nicks awake," Kevin and Joe said at the same time rushing in to tell Miley._

Miley shared a look real fast with her dad before standing up to face the two older boys.

"How's he doing?" Miley asked eagerly.

"He's doing good, he says he feels a little weak still but he's going to get better that's all that maters," Kevin said nodding.

"He feels bad about you not knowing about him being diabetic," Joe admitted to Miley.

"Did you tell him I know now?" Miley hesitantly questioned looking down.

"Yeah, but he understood. Miley he wanted you to know, he just feels bad he wasn't able to tell you himself," Kevin said quietly to young girl who looked so fragile.

"Is he upset about it?"

"No, everything's going to be okay between you guys I promise. It might be a little awkward at first, but eventually everything will go back to normal," Joe told her smiling.

Miley was a little overwhelmed with this new side of Joe. Turns out there is someone serious underneath all his silliness. Miley couldn't wait for them all to get to know each other better.

"Is it okay if I go see him?" Miley asked. In a way, she felt like she was intruding. The brothers and his parents were the only ones there.

"Yeah of course! He's going to be really happy to see you," Joe said getting excited for the two of them.

"Where did your parents go?" Billy Ray said, coming into the conversation between the kids.

"They saw Nick and are going home now to get everything set up," Kevin let Billy Ray know.

"Okay, well Miles how long are you planning on staying here?" Billy Ray turned to his daughter.

"Um I'm not sure, I'll call you?" Miley shrugged.

"Okay, I'll be home and ready to come get you when your ready, see you guys later," After saying his goodbyes, Billy Ray left, leaving the boys and Miley alone.

"When can he come home?" Miley asked remembering.

"The doctors are hoping by tomorrow, but it all depends on how he is tonight," Kevin told her.

"Ok, um, what room is he in?" Miley asked, getting anxious to go see him.

"He's in room 101 on the 3rd floor, he was looking for you," Kevin let her know with a small smile.

Miley was about to run into the hospital before Joe stopped her, grabbing onto her arm lightly.

"Wait, Miley, be prepared for what you are going to see. He doesn't really look himself," Joe told Miley softly.

Miley nodded and managed a small smile.

She gave a quick smile before going up to his room. The way up to the room felt like a blur to Miley. She was just so focused on getting up the room. Her heart was racing, and her palms were sweaty. She didn't even know how to get herself prepared for the sight she might see. She was just worried about being strong. She couldn't break down in front of him.

When she got to the room she stopped outside and let a few stray tears fall from her eyes.

She sent a silent prayer thanking Him for making everything okay. Again, she felt relief wash over her body.. She promised herself, that was the last time she would cry that day. Everything was going to be fine. It was just the battle on the way to being okay that was hard to get through. She took a deep breath and wiped the last of her tears and put on a huge smile before walking in with the flowers and necklace safely in her bag

"Hey," Miley said smiling taking the seat next to his bed side. She looked him over and noticed he had more color on his face then he did the last time she saw him. He also had an IV in, which was giving him the fluids he needed to get his strength up to the way it used to be. She was pleasantly surprised at how well he looked overall after everything that happened in the past 24 hours. He certainly looked different, but time would change that. Miley just had to keep the faith.

"Hey Miley," Nick's soft response came, taking Miley out of her thoughts. The two young teens shared a small smile.

After a moment of silence and just taking in the fact that everything was slowly going get back to the way it used to be, Miley broke the silence.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too…I'm sorry that had to happen," Nick said gently to her. Miley shook her head tears forming behind her eyes. She cursed herself for being so weak when she didn't need to be.

"Hey this isn't your fault, we all just got carried away we forgot about real life," Miley gently said, hesitantly taking his hand. However, she felt better when he gripped her hand, silently telling her, he was okay.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I should have let you know. I guess I was just afraid at the way you would react," Nick admitted, staring down at their hands.

"I know. I completely understand. I would have felt the same if I was in your position. But, its okay, please don't be afraid to tell me anything in the future though okay?" Miley rubbed his fingers, concerned itched on her face.

"I promise. I learned my lesson, I'm sorry you were left in the dark for so long." He said. Tears formed behind his eyes at the thought of how much pain his family and her went through, worrying about his health.

"It's okay, I'm in the sunny part now," Miley said, getting a chuckle from Nick.

"I'm just so sorry," Nick whispered to her, tears falling from his eyes.

It broke Mileys heart to see him so vulnerable. Miley slowly reached over and wiped his tears from his eyes. She gave him a small confident smile. Knowing how hard it must be for him to cry in front of her.

Like a magnet was pulling her close to him, she kissed him softly on the forehead. Her face turned slightly pink when she realized what she did.

'However, it could have been a small friendly gesture right?' Miley thought to herself.

"We're all going to be okay," Miley whispered to him confidently.

Nick nodded. "What's that?"

Finally remembering the bag sitting near Miley chair, she chuckled and brought it up, finally having to let go of his hand.

She pulled out the flowers, getting a chuckle from Nick.

"Okay, I know you'll be getting lots of flowers, but they were there and I couldn't help myself! It would have felt weird coming in to a hospital room to visit without flowers, I also wanted to be the first to!" Miley insisted.

"Aw how sweet of you," Nick teased. Miley rolled her eyes at him before looking at the small box laying at the bottom of the bag.

"I wanted to add some color to the room!" Miley said taking the pink flowers and putting them on the side of Nicks bed.

"Thanks Miley," Nick said, smiling up at her.

"No problem Nick," She smiled back.

"Oh I have one more thing…" Miley nervously took out the wrapped box and gave it to him.

Nick gave her a curious look and opened it. His heart started racing at what he saw on the inside.

"Miles," Nick said, he was speechless at her kind gesture. He started feeling a little choked it.

"Is it bad? Was it a bad idea? If you want I can go bring it back?" Miley said nervously, scared at his speechlessness.

"No," Nick shook her head firmly, "I love it. It's great. Thank you so much. I don't think you realize how much this means to me."

"Really?" Miley asked hopefully. "Your not just saying that?"

"Definitely not. It's great," Nick said putting it on and looking up at Miley.

"Um, this might be the weird part, I kind of got one for myself too. I can bring it back though." Miley couldn't look him in the eyes. 'He must think I'm such a creep. Maybe this was a bad idea.' Her thoughts screamed at her.

"No, Miles, it's a great idea. I'm really happy you support me in this," Nick said with tears in his eyes looking up at the girl who made such an impact to his life.

"Can I put it on for you?" Nick added, hesitantly.

"Um, yeah sure," Miley leaned down giving him the necklace.

Nick sat up as best as he could, and put the necklace around her neck, smiling.

Miley softly touched the necklace and smiled back at Nick. Miley sat back down in the chair next to his bed and grabbed onto his hand. He boldly, intertwined there hands together.

"I told in, in a little bit longer, everything will be fine," Nick whispered to the girl who gave a real big smile back at him.

***bites nails nervously* well what did you think? I'm kind of nervous about how this turned out please review!! I need to know what you guys think! Anywho I'll update as soon as I get some reviews : )**


	7. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**Hey my ppl! Thanks so much for reviewing! Its nice to know u guys like my story XD I meant to get this chapter out earlier but my computer was acting really bad it kept freezing and going really slow and I actually ran out of disc space on it and it got so bad where it wouldn't let me do anything! Like I couldn't watch videos, or write in word! So I am truly sorry about the wait at least my computer didn't act up after a cliff hanger! Haha that would have been worse!**

**Oh, one more thing, my best friend just got an account on fan fiction and she really wants to reviews her name is 'JBObsessed93' so please go check out her story! Its really a cute one shot! Anyway heres the next chapter of First Loves Stay With You Forever! Enjoy! =) **

_**Previously on First Loves Stay With You Forever:**_

"_Can I put it on for you?" Nick added, hesitantly._

"_Um, yeah sure," Miley leaned down giving him the necklace._

_Nick sat up as best as he could, and put the necklace around her neck, smiling._

_Miley softly touched the necklace and smiled back at Nick. Miley sat back down in the chair next to his bed and grabbed onto his hand. He boldly, intertwined there hands together._

"_I told in, in a little bit longer, everything will be fine," Nick whispered to the girl who gave a real big smile back at him_.

Slowly, everything was going back to normal. Unfortunately, Miley didn't get to talk to Nick as much as they used too because they were finally getting everything settled at there new LA house. The Jonas's have officiously moved in next door to Miley. Miley thought that Nick needed to help his family out with the moving, and didn't want to get in the way of the family bonding. She understood that there was time for friends and family, and that family was very important to Nick. It was crazy that they both had the same beliefs. Of course, they kept saying what a 'coincidence' it was.

However, even though they didn't get to hang out, they talked on the phone as much as they could, but its been hard. Mileys also been busy writing new songs for her first album coming out soon. Most of her songs ended up being about Nick, even though she would never admit it. If she only knew that Nick, was writing songs for the band about her. Nowadays, all the songs he would write always were for Miley. He was a little embarrassed about it, but was just thankful she would never know that. Unfortunately, Miley never got to ask Nick who his inspiration was for 'Just Friends' was. With e everything going on, she thought it'd be best not to ask and leave the question unanswered for now. No matter how curious she was, she wasn't sure her heart was ready for the answer.

Now, 4 days after Nick got home, he was sitting alone in his room writing a new love song.

_take my hand tonight _

_we can run so far _

_we can change the world to anything we want _

_we can stop for hours just staring at the stars _

_they shine down to show us _

He sang, strumming his guitar. He put his guitar down and went to write down the next words.

"Hey dude, new song?" Kevin asked walking into the room, making his little brother jump startled.

"Uh yeah, just trying to think of a good chorus that's all," Nick said looking down at his paper.

"Another song for Miley?" The older brother chuckled sitting down on his brothers bed.

"No, what are you talking about?" Nick shrugged nonchalantly. His eyes casted down as a shade of pink graced his cheeks.

"Well…you just started writing love songs after you met her? Its pretty obvious.." Kevin laughed, ruffling Nicks hair.

Nick shook his brown head away from Kevin, with a smile on his face, showing Kevin was very right.

"I just cant get her out of my head and I just don't understand why!" Nick threw down the pencil, frustrated.

"Nicky's in love! Nicky's in love! Love! L-O-V-E!" Came an obnoxious tune from the hallway. Joe came in smiling stupidly at his brothers, before sitting next to Kevin on the bed.

"Wow Joe, you can spell?" Kevin teased. Joe glared at him before pushing a laughing Kevin onto the floor.

"Joe, shut up! And don't call me that!" Nick said exasperated at his older brother.

"Haha but its so true Nick and you know it…why don't you just ask her out?" Joes questioned, catching Nick and Kevin off guard.

"Joe…that's actually a great idea!" Kevin answered, sitting up on the floor next to Nick and his guitar and paper.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Joe lifted an eyebrow in suspicion.

"No…"

"Ha, Cool."

"Guys! Okay, fine I really like her, but I-I cant do that! I don't think she thinks of me that way…I don't want it to be weird between us," Nick admitted, interrupting his brothers.

"But Nick, if you ask her out and she says yes imagine what you guys could have," Kevin persuaded.

"Yeah plus you'd be a lot happier, we'd be a lot happier, she'd be a lot happier, everyone would be a lot happier about you guys being happier, like dude, all because of you being happier can make everyone else happier about being happier for you and Miley, You'd also be way happier than you already are…which is pretty happy," Joe said smartly to his brothers.

"What?" Nick and Kevin asked in unison, looking at Joe like he lost his mind.

"Ya know what, you guys are right! we'd all be happy and we could have something beautiful together," Nick said standing up.

"So what are you going to do?" Kevin said standing up also.

"I'm going to go over there, surprise her, than ask her out!" Nick exclaimed going downstairs.

"There goes our boy…about to make a huge commitment in his life…hes so grown up," Joe said to Kevin standing up, watching Nick go.

"Dude, he's just asking a girl out, not getting married!" Kevin exclaimed at Joe pushing him back on the bed.

Meanwhile, Nick raced down the stairs almost bagging into his mom.

"Woah sorry mom! Actually I was looking for you, is it ok if I go over to Mileys? I haven't seen her in a while and I kind of miss her," Nick explained in a rush.

"Um why so late at night?" Denise asked her son, giving him the motherly look.

"Look mom I know its late, but you don't understand I really need to see Miley, I think I'm finally going to ask her out!" Nick admitted. He would do anything if it meant persuading his mom to go see the girl he couldn't get out of his mind.

"Okay Honey, hopefully you'll come home soon. Its already 8, I know that there shooting fireworks off at 9" Her mother told him.

"Oh sweet, why?" Nick asked his mom.

"I'm not quite sure, I just know your father told me that, that stadium that's only 15 minutes away is going to be shooting them off later tonight," Denise explained to her son.

"Cool, well if not then ill be over at Miley. Thanks mom!"

"Have fun!" Denise said giving her son a kiss on the cheek. She knew her son was head over heels in love with the young brunette, it was only a matter of time till they both realized the love they have for each other. She trusted her son to tell her when he was ready.

Nick smiled one more time at his mom before running out the door. As he got closer to Mileys house he slowed his pace. 'I hope shes okay with me surprising her..' Suddenly Nick felt nervous.

'No Nick! No backing out now! Just ring the bell!' His thoughts screamed. With palms sweaty, he shook his head, and rang the bell before he could convince himself to walk away.

"Nick! What a nice surprise!" Tish opened the door smiling warmly as she invited the boy in.

"Hi ," Nick blushed looking down.

"Call me Tish! I'm sure you're here to see Miley right?" Tish asked excitedly to the nervous Jonas.

"Yeah is she around?" Nick asked smiling.

"Yup, right up stairs. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you," Tish smiled knowingly and pointed to the stairs.

Nick smiled, quickly saying his thanks, and tried not to run up the stairs. As he got closer to Mileys room, he heard a soft voice through the door.

_All you have to do is call my name_

_No matter how close or far away_

_Ask me once and I'll come_

_I'll come runnin_

_And when I can't be with you dream me near_

_Keep me in your heart and I'll appear_

_All you gotta do is turn around_

_Close your eyes_

_Look inside_

_I'm right here_

He heard her beautiful voice sing on the other side of the door. All heard was her voice and the lovely melody coming from her guitar. His heart beat raced and his palms got all clammy. After hearing silence after the song, he lightly knocked on the door, hoping he didn't interrupt her.

"Come on in!" He heard her permission. He slowly opened the door.

"Surprise!" He exclaimed smiling at her when he walked in.

"Nick!" Miley squealed. She quickly got up from her bed, where she was sitting playing her guitar, and raced to give him a big hug.

"Hey Miles!" He hugged her back. He was a little startled at her excitement. Then he smiled when he realized that her random emotions is what drove him crazy about her.

"I missed you! What are you doing here!?" She excitedly walked him over to her bed.

"Well I missed you too! We finished with the house pretty much, so I thought I'd come and surprise you!" Nick explained smiling at her, completely forgetting his motives for going there.

"Aw! I'm so glad you did that!" Miley lightly touched his arm, in a friendly gesture. Then her expression changed. "Oh my gosh! You cant be here I look horrible!" She remembered she was in sweats and her hair was in a messy bun and had no make up on.

"What? Miley you look beautiful like always," Nick laughed at her silliness. After realizing what he said he looked down and blushed. Suddenly, the mattress seemed a lot more interesting.

"Aw Nick youre so sweet!" Miley smiled and grabbed his hand. He looked at their and hands and blushed even more if possible. She giggled at his expression.

"Wait…how long were you outside the door?" Miley realized she was singing a very personal song she was just working on. She was nervous about what he would think of it.

"Long enough to hear your new song. Its really great Miles," Nick smiled confidently at her.

"Oh well I'm glad you liked it," Miley said weakly. Her smile switched with a frown. However, she gave a small smile and looked down.

"What's wrong? I really liked it, why not so Smiley Miley?" Nick asked taking his finger and raising her chin to look at him.

"Nick…I wrote that song for you…when you were in the hospital," Miley admitted quietly looking into his eyes. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears and doubts.

He looked down at her with a small smile and hugged her tightly whispering "Its okay"

She hugged him tightly back with all her emotions she had for him. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep the tears from falling.

She finally broke apart from him and smiled up at him. They both slowly started leaning in for their first kiss.

Just as they were about to kiss, Nicks phone went off. Groaning, he pulled away from her before taking out his phone, frustrated.

"What?" Nick demanded into the phone, annoyed.

"Woah! Why so mad? Did she say no? Its okay if she did Nick, we can find you a spice girl wanna be or someone with the singing and dancing," Joe's voice came flooding out of the phone. Nick rolled his eyes, when he heard Joe start to sing 'if ya wanna be my lover, ya gotta get with my friends'

"No Joe, not yet," Nick interrupted his brothers obnoxious singing.

"Oh, okay well I just wanted to see if you asked her. Oh Frankie got brownies!!" Nick heard something hard fall on the floor, followed by his little brother yelling at Joe.

"Yikes, gotta go! good luck Nick!" With that Joe hung up the phone. Nick shook his head before flipping shut his phone.

"Sorry, that was Joe, he loves to drive me crazy," Nick apologized and looked down.

"Its cool," Miley smiled at Nick, blushing slightly when he smiled back.

"So um what I wanted to ask you was uh maybe tomorrow morning we could go bike riding?" Nick asked lamely, not meeting her eyes. He knew his face must be bright red.

"I'd love too."

Nicks face snapped up to meet hers. He was greeted with a warm smile from Miley and her flushed cheeks.

"Really?" He couldn't help but ask, surprised at her immediate answer.

"Yeah, it would be a lot of fun. What time?" Miley asked smiling at Nick.

"Um whenever you want," Nick couldn't help but grin at her. Deep down, they knew everything was going to change for the better.

"Um, I guess around noon?" Miley asked him.

Before he could answer, they heard a booming sound come from outside.

"Yay! Miley fireworks!" Noah came running into the room. "Hi Nick!"

"Hey Noah!" Nick smiled at Mileys younger sister.

"Okay Noah, we'll be right down," Miley said to her sister, trying to get her out of the room. Noah smiled and winked and nodded towards Nick, before giving Miley another smile and thumbs up and running downstairs. Miley just shook her head at her younger sister. People liked to call Noah a 'Mini Miley', the name really did suit her.

"Let's go watch the fireworks Miley," Nick suggested, grabbing onto her hand out of instinct then blushed when he felt her grip onto his hand.

"Okay!" Miley agreed, and ran downstairs after her sister dragging a laughing Nick behind her.

They walked outside to see almost the whole neighborhood watching the fireworks coming from a stadium not to far from them.

They quietly found a place next to the Cyrus and Jonas family. Miley looked down at their hands and intertwined them. She glanced up and smiled at Nick, who looked down and blushed, but nevertheless, grinned back at her.

At that moment, something changed between them. They locked eyes and couldn't look away. As the fireworks in the background went off, they didn't even glance at the colors forming in the sky. They were just focused on each others eyes. At that one moment, it was like the world didn't exist. It was just Nick and Miley. Miley and Nick. Nobody else was needed.

Slowly they leaned in and pressed there lips softly together. It was like fireworks started booming inside them. They didn't notice that fireworks started erupting in front of them. All that mattered was that they each got their first kiss that night. Something magical was happening and they were finally started to realize the passion they each had inside them. Miley thought her heart was going to explode. She felt light headed and yet steady at the same time. A part of her was nervous she would start squealing into the kiss. Nicks heart was just like Mileys. They both felt the instant connection they had to one another. They each had an adrenaline rush inside of them. They broke apart when they heard people cheering.

The fireworks had continued to erupt and made a perfect rainbow. The crowd cheered at the colors in the sky. Miley and Nick looked back at each other and grinned. Each looking flushed and disoriented.

Nick wrapped his arms around Miley, and Miley spun around so her back was leaning on him and wrapped her arms around him and happy sighed. They new couple watched the fireworks form right in front of them and couldn't help but think of the excited road that lay before them. This night changed both of them for the better.

"Hey bro! I'm guessing you did it?" Joe said coming up to them and ruining the moment.

"Um yeah," Nick blushed.

"Did what?" Miley asked Nick looking back and forth at him and Joe.

"Uh asked you out…" Joe said with a 'duh' expression on his face. He shook his head as if to say 'and people call me dumb!'

"Oh yeah," Miley smiled at Nick. Nick smiled back.

"Wow you guys are like sickeningly cute together," Kevin said coming up to the them.

"Um thanks?" Nick wasn't sure to take that as a compliment. No matter what his brothers did to embarrass him, nothing could bring him down. He felt like he got bit by the love bug. (AN I had to put that in there! Lol!)

"Don't worry that was a compliment!" Kevin ruffled Nicks hair. Nick laughed and shook his head. Miley laughed at them and started playing with Nicks hair. He couldn't help but blush when he felt Mileys hands play with his curls.

"So Nick, hate to break it to you but uh fireworks are pretty much over, Mom wanted us to come and get you to come inside now," Joe said sadly to his younger brother. Nick shook his head.

"Okay give me a minute." The two brothers nodded and walked away leaving Miley and Nick a chance to say goodbye.

"So um I'll see you tomorrow at noon right?" Nick asked dazed.

"Yeah, I cant wait," Miley said with a love sick expression on her face. (AN lmao that one was an accident okay no more Jonas songs! Haha)

"Okay…I'll call you?" Nick asked her smiling. Miley nodded enthusiastically.

"Bye Miley…" Nick blushed and kissed her on the cheek really fast.

"Bye Nick…" Miley said softly to him. The new couple slowly let go hands but couldn't help but look at each other the whole time they parted.

Miley slowly closed the door with one last smile at Nick and closed the door. 'Wow' Miley sighed happily as she leaned against the door with a smile on her face.

"What's with the smile?" Billy Ray asked his daughter.

"Hmm…Nick…" Was all Miley said as she glided up to her room with a smile on her face the whole way up. She felt like a princess who just met her prince.

"Sweetie, the day has come, our little girl is in love," Tish said coming up to Billy Ray, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He shook his head "I'm gonna beat the boy if that smile leaves her face."

Tish slapped him lightly on the head.

"You will do no such thing. Let them be. They are in love, that smile on her face was like mine when I first kissed you,"

"Well…at least we still got Noah," Billy Ray said to his wife. His wife rolled her eyes at her husbands behavior.

Meanwhile, once Miley got upstairs she collapsed on her bed. 'Is it possible I miss him already?' She kept re playing everything that happened that night over and over again. It still didn't seem real to her. She felt like she was living in a dream.

Suddenly her cell phone started going off, ripping Miley from her thoughts. She sighed and grabbed her phone but then a huge smile came onto her face as she saw who it was.

"Hey Nick."

That was the night Nick and Miley talked on the phone till 4 in the morning. Eventually they decided that meeting at noon wasn't such a good idea anymore. They each promised they would text as soon as they got up to make plans to go bike riding together.

As soon as Miley hung up the phone she closed her eyes with a smile that hasn't left her face for hours and ended up sleeping with the phone next to her eyes.

That was the night Nick and Miley fell in love.

**Woah! That came out to like 11 pages longest chapter yet! So what did you guys think? I think this was my favorite chapter so far…hope you guys enjoyed it please let me know what you think!? The more reviews I get the more you guys get in the next chapter! So most of the events were based on true events whoever figures out where I got my info from gets a virtual brownie! Hehe : ) **

**Anywho, this chapter was dedicated to all the people that reviewed! Hope I didn't disappoint! So next chapter they'll go bike riding…anybody want to guess what might happen? I'm totally opened to your guys thoughts! **

**Oh and oh my gosh did you guys watch the teen choice awards!? JB did amazing!! Wish there was more Niley though, yay before the storm one though!! Yay Niley XD **

**Hehe anywho I gots to stop rambling! Lol review! Till next time people = ) **


	8. My Girl

_**Hey people I couldn't wait to write this chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!XD**_

_Suddenly her cell phone started going off, ripping Miley from her thoughts. She sighed and grabbed her phone but then a huge smile came onto her face as she saw who it was._

"_Hey Nick."_

_That was the night Nick and Miley talked on the phone till 4 in the morning. Eventually they decided that meeting at noon wasn't such a good idea anymore. They each promised they would text as soon as they got up to make plans to go bike riding together._

_As soon as Miley hung up the phone she closed her eyes with a smile that hasn't left her face for hours and ended up sleeping with the phone next to her eyes._

_That was the night Nick and Miley fell in love._

Miley awoke with a start as her phone started going off in her ear. Even though it was around 11, she started giggling as she remembered last nights events. She flipped open her cell anxiously.

"Hey beautiful," Came the soft voice on the other end. 'oh my gosh he thinks I'm beautiful!!' Miley couldn't help but think happily.

"Miley?" Nicks concerned voice flowed through the phone, snapping Miley back to reality.

"Hey did you just wake up?" Miley asked trying to change the subject.

"Uh yeah, I'm sorry if I woke you…I should have texted you like we originally planned…I kind of wanted to hear your voice," He admitted his voice getting quieter with every word.

"Aw Nick, your so sweet," Miley blushed.

"Thanks, so what time do you want to meet?"

"Um, well I'm still in my pajamas Nick!" Miley laughed.

"If you want I'll go in my pajamas too," Nick chuckled.

"Nick!" Miley giggled.

"Just kidding Miles!"

"Haha, well, I have to get dressed, eat breakfast, take a shower and all that fun stuff," Miley said finally after the laughter subsided.

"Hey I have an idea, why don't we ride our bikes to the diner around the corner?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun."

"Ok, well call me when you get out of the shower?" Nick shyly asked.

"Definitely I'm looking forward to going out with you Nick," Miley told him trying to lift up his confidence. After she said it she realized she sounded a little desperate and giggled at the end to cover up.

"Me too Miley," He answered softly, knowing fully well that giggle was forced.

"Yeah…" Miley paused for a minute. "I really like you," She whispered.

"I really like you too Miley," Miley was a little surprised at his quick answer. The way he said it sounded like he truly meant it. 'Maybe I found my prince charming after all' Miley couldn't help but smile. Just like last night her heart beat quickened and butterflies erupted in her tummy.

"I better go take a shower before Braison beats me to it," Miley chuckled. She really didn't want to hang up but knew the sooner she got off the phone with him the sooner they would see each other.

"Okay so I'll see you later?"

"Yup!"

"Ok bye," Nick chuckled on the other end.

"Bye," Miley hung up then sighed happily before going to the bathroom to take a shower.

After Miley got out she quickly started rummaging through her closet.

"Oh My Gosh! I have NO dressy clothes!!" Miley yelled to herself throwing piles and piles of clothes out.

"Woah Miles what are you doing?" Miley jumped at the sound of her sisters voice.

"Brandi! Thank God your home I really need your help!" Miley exclaimed desperately sitting on a pile of clothes on the floor.

"Where are you going first of all?" Brandi asked pushing through some of her clothes to get into her room.

"Um Nick Jonas asked me out….we're going bike riding together," Miley blushed.

"Aw how adorable…but why do you need to dress up for it?" Brandi said sitting on a pile of clothes on Mileys bed.

"I don't know but it's a date shouldn't I wear something..? I don't know! On tv people are always dressing up for dates and this is actually my first time going so I really don't know what to do and it really doesn't help that every time I think about it my heart starts beating really really fast," Miley rambled on and on.

"Miley!" Brandi interrupted. "Relax!" She put her hands on her little sisters shoulder.

"Brandi…I think I might have a heart attack…" Miley whispered blushing.

"Aw Miles…you must really like him…" Brandi teased lightly.

"Like doesn't even begin to cover it…" Miley said quietly looking down.

"Wow this boy must be special to get you all nervous about," Brandi pointed out.

"Yeah he is…I didn't know my heart could ever feel this way," Miley admitted looking down at the pile of clothes surrounding her.

"Aw…well I think that maybe your hearts trying to tell you something," Brandi said wisely.

"Maybe…I'm just trying to figure out what.."

Suddenly the sisters conversation was interrupted with a text from Mileys phone. Miley dug around to find her phone underneath about 5 shirts.

_Hey just call me when u wanna meet and ill go over to ur house then we'll walk back here and to get my bike xoxo_

Miley couldn't stop starring at the 'xoxo' part. 'This is way to good to be true but God if I'm dreaming please don't wake me up' were the thought that filled Mileys head after reading the text from her prince charming.

"Was that lover boy?" Brandi's question tore her from her thoughts.

"Uh yea I have to hurry and get ready Brandi,"

"You guys are just going bike riding right?"

"Yeah then for breakfast," Miley added.

"Why not go casual… jeans and a tank top? Its pretty nice outside," Brandi advised.

"Yeah! Why didn't I think of that?" Miley asked herself finding a nice tank top that was thrown on her bed.

"Because your too in love to notice the obvious," Brandi told her getting a pair of dark jeans that were still hung neatly in her closet.

"Thanks, I don't know what I would have done without you," Miley said gratefully but her thoughts were still in overdrive about the curly haired Jonas. 'Love? Is that what I'm feeling? How is that even possible? I'm only 13! Then again who says what age you have to be to fall? maybe this is love?'

"No problem and Miles…just let destiny work itself out…I have a good feeling about this guy don't let him go easily," Brandi winked before leaving Miley to her thoughts.

Miley got dressed really fast and left her long hair down and curly. She put some light make up and got to her phone. With a smile on her face she called Nick.

"Hey Miley," Nick answered on the 2nd ring, "Why didn't you just answer my text?" He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Haha, well…I kind of wanted to hear your voice," Miley teased with a giggle.

"Aw very cute," Nick sweetly said before laughing.

"So, I'm pretty much all set," Miley told him, completely changing the subject.

"Ok then I'll be right over."

"Ok cool."

"Ok so…ill see you in a minute bye,"

"Ok bye," Miley hung. 'Wow that was SO awkward!' Truth was Miley and Nick were both scrared and nervous about there date. They had to idea what expect. They could end badly or they could have something beautiful. They knew in order to find out, there just going to have to take a risk.

"Miley! Your boyfriends here!" She heard Braison yell from the living room. Immediately her eyes went wide as she turned red and ran down the stairs before her brother could embarrass her more than he already did.

"Hey Nick!" Miley yelled running down the stairs. "Braison go tell Mom or Dad that I'm going out with Nick and I'll be home later."

Miley quickly grabbed Nicks hand and dragged him out the door leaving Braison confused and disappointed he didn't get to interrogate his sisters new crush.

"Woah hey what's the rush?" Nick asked suspiciously as Miley dragged him to her garage, where her bike lay.

"Braison likes to drive me crazy, I didn't want to let him start asking you a bunch of questions," Miley explained.

"Oh, I get it…yeah I got that from my brothers too," Nick chuckled.

Miley took her bike out from the garage and started to ride it next to Nick. Miley and Nick didn't say much as they walked over to his house.

Suddenly Nick started singing

"I've got sunshine…on a cloudy day…" He sang softly. "When it's cold outside…I got the month of May"

Miley felt like she stopped breathing. Her heart completely just melted. She got butterflies all over again in her tummy. It sounded like he was singing it _to_ her instead of just singing a song that was stuck in his head. His voice was like a lullaby that just gave her chills.

_Well, I guess you'd sayWhat can make me feel this way?_

Nick paused for a moment then smiled and softly finished ,"Miley…talkin bout' Miley, Miley."

As he sang his heart beat started pounding furiously. He turned a small shade of pink while he changed the words to the Temptations "My Girl"

Nick glanced at Miley and smiled at her shocked expression as she rode her bike. She grinned at him and looked down blushing slightly when she noticed how her name was sang at the part where it was normally 'My girl'

"Nick…that was so sweet…you took my breath away," Miley smiled and looked down as she turned pink with him.

"Well…you are my girl right?" He shyly asked.

"Yeah…you're my prince charming," Miley answered with a smile on her face. 'I don't remember smiling this much' Miley thought as she pulled over next to his house and got off her bike.

Nick grabbed her hands and gave her a big hug and whispered "I'm honored my princess." Miley blushed but hugged him back.

They broke apart at the same time and got lost in each others eyes. With no hesitation, Nick brushed his lips softly on Mileys. Miley kissed him back just as sweetly.

"Can I tell you something?" Nick asked, breaking the kiss.

"Anything."

"You're my first kiss," Nick blushed looking into her eyes grabbing onto her hands lightly.

"You're my first too," Miley whispered, intertwining there hands.

Nick smiled 'we're perfect for each other' He thought. He kissed her one more time on the lips before letting go of one hand and walking her over to his garage to get his bike.

"Okay lets get you some food," Nick said getting onto his bike. Miley agreed and got back onto her bike.

The two rode off together, laughing and cracking jokes. They both enjoyed being carefree and in love.

***happily sighs* I was going to write them at the diner and then….well lots of drama happens..its Niley people there gots to be some drama! Haha so I gave you guys one more sweet chapter before some drama unfolds…hmm you guys wanna take a guess? Lol so I couldn't help but get this chapter up fast it was just so adorable and fun to write hope you guys enjoyed it! Review and let me know your thoughts and guesses on the drama that's to come XD**


	9. Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop

**Hey everybody! How have you guys been? *dodges bullets* IM BEYOND SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED! But I HAVE been thinking about this story! Which means I'm now 100% dedicated to it now! I promise! So no drama in this chapter because I havent updated but soon..again SO sorry! Enjoy the chapter? And maybe review?**

_**Previously on First Loves Stay With You Forever: **_

_"You're my first kiss," Nick blushed looking into her eyes grabbing onto her hands lightly._

_"You're my first too," Miley whispered, intertwining there hands._

_Nick smiled 'we're perfect for each other' He thought. He kissed her one more time on the lips before letting go of one hand and walking her over to his garage to get his bike._

_"Okay lets get you some food," Nick said getting onto his bike. Miley agreed and got back onto her bike._

_The two rode off together, laughing and cracking jokes. They both enjoyed being carefree and in love._

The two lovebirds parked their bikes and started walking hand in hand towards the diner. Nick let Miley gently swing their hands back and forth as she hummed an unfamiliar tune.

"What are you humming?" Nick whispered trying to not to break the comfortable silence.

"Oh just a new song," Miley told him blushing looking down.

"Oh…a new song?" Nick asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yup…It's about how I can't wait to see this boy again and I'm pretty sure he can't wait to see me too," Miley informed him giggling.

"And do I know this boy?" Nick played along with a smile on his face.

"I don't think so but don't worry I'll try to keep you two apart so you don't have to meet," Miley said with a straight face but then started laughing at her boyfriends shocked face.

"Oh you are so going to get it for that!" Nick exclaimed started to chase after his laughing girlfriend who was running towards a small park next to the diner.

"Try to catch me Jonas!" Miley yelled towards him giggling uncontrollably.

"I'm almost there Cyrus!" Nick warned getting closer. Before Miley could even answer or process his words he tackled her onto the cool green grass and was tickling her.

"Ahh! Nick! Ok ok! I'm sorry!" Miley laughed out wiggling underneath Nick. Nick stopped suddenly smiling down at his girlfriend. "And?"

"And you are the best boyfriend ever and the only one I would ever write songs about," Miley sweetly said gazing into his loving brown eyes. "Am I forgiven?"

"Of course," Nick accepted, kissing her gently on the nose. "But first, I want to hear the song."

"Here?" Miley asked surprised looking around at the empty park from under her boyfriend.

"Yup…why not? It's only us…," Nick shrugged helping Miley into a sitting position, keep his strong arms around her waist and she sat on his lap.

"Okay…But just be warned…I don't have my guitar, so it's just my voice," She warned him nervously tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I don't mind," Nick smiled encouragingly. Miley nodded and took a shaky breath and slowly began to sing.

_I got this crazy feelingDeep insideWhen you called and asked to see meTomorrow night, I'm not a mind reader, But I'm reading the signsThat you can't wait to see me again _

"Aw that was SO cute Miles," Nick proudly stated with a huge grin on his face. Miley blushed and layed her head on Nicks chest.

"Thanks….I'm thinking of adding that verse to that song we wrote together when you first came over," She mumbled into his chest, unconsciously drawing small hearts on his arm that never left her waist.

"Just so you know…you're right…I couldn't wait to see you again either," Nick whispered in her ear smiling. Miley smiled at him and gave him a short kiss on the lips before getting up.

"Okay so I'm getting hungry, ready to go eat?" Miley smiled down at her boyfriend offering her hand to help him up. Nick shook his head at his girlfriend but allowed her to help pull him up, the smile never leaving his face. They walked hand in hand to the diner with huge smiles on their faces. Nick jumped ahead and opened the door for her, causing Miley to smile even more.

"Why thank you Prince Charming," Miley giggled as she walked in.

"Anything for my princess," Nick replied throwing his arm around her shoulder and leading her to an empty table with menus. They both read their menus in silence but every now and then would sneak a glance at one another.

"Oh! You have to try the chocolate milkshake here! It's so good, probably my favorite thing here!" Nick said all of a sudden. Mileys head immediately turned to him with worry in her eyes.

"What about your diabetes?" She asked softly worry itched all over her face. It was then he realized that she was still wearing the dog tag, that madee butterflies erupt throughout his stomach and an even bigger smile to go on his face. 'She's really something…' Nick thought looking at her with love.

"Miley its okay…I just can't have TOO much sugar….1 milkshake won't kill me," Nick insisted, seeing she was still worried he added "I promise."

"Okay Nick…but only if you promise you'll be okay…and we get to share the milkshake?" Miley smiled giving in.

"I promise I'll be okay," Nick gently told her taking her hand from across the table. "Trust me, I don't want to break any promises to you ever."

"I trust you," Miley smiled and laced their fingers from across the table together, causing Nicks smile to turn even wider.

"What will it be kids?" An older waitress with grey hair came up to the table surprising the two teenagers. Their hands flew apart and they just smiled at each other from across the table. The waitress looked back and forth between them and automatically noticed the connection these two young teens had with one another. She smiled and asked again what they would like to order, snapping them both out of their stare.

"Oh uh, Miles want me to order for you?" Nick asked flirtatiously. Miley nodded eagerly and he vaguely heard her murmur " I trust you." making him smile even more.

"Ok We'll get 2 orders of blueberry pancakes…and 1 chocolate milkshake…2 straws please," Nick listed with a smile on his face, blushing when he saw Miley smile at him.

"Coming right up!" The waitress said with one last smile before leaving the two love drunk teens to themselves.

"So…are you having fun?" Nick asked casually grabbing onto her hand again.

"Tons…I never thought it was possibly to feel this strongly with someone after only knowing them for a short time…is that a little weird?" Miley asked squeezing his hand slightly.

"I don't think so…My mom says that can happen when you meet someone you are meant to spend forever with…,"Nick blushed and looked down at their joined hands. 'Maybe that was a little too far' He couldn't help but think.

"Forever?" Miley whispered leaning across the table with a huge smile on her face.

"Well…yeah…," Nick whispered back lost in her eyes leaning closer to her.

"I could totally get used to feeling this way forever," Miley softly whispered before placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Me too," Nick smiled as they broke apart blushing. As soon as they broke apart the waitress came back with their milkshake.

"1 milkshake," She said setting it down on the table. "And 2 straws," She winked at the embarrassed couple before walking away.

"Anyway your going to love it Miles…It taste so amazing!" Nick said putting both straws in the drink.

"I'm sharing it with you, so I'm sure I'll love it," Miley winked flirtatiously getting a beaming smile from Nick. The couple both went in to take a sip and stared into each others eyes.

"Oh my gosh! It's so good!" Miley exclaimed pulling away from the drink.

"I knew you would like it!" Nick smiled. Suddenly Mileys smile faded.

"Hmm…something doesn't feel right though," She shrugged with her eyebrows furrowed.

"What? What doesn't feel right?" Nick asked worriedly. 'Oh no maybe we went too far too soon.' He couldn't help but think.

"I feel like I'm too far from you," Miley smiled at how concerned he was. A smile broke out on Nicks face.

"Well….what can we do about that?" Nick teased all doubts gone.

"I think I have an idea," Miley grinned at him before jumping out of her seat and going to sit next to him on his side of the booth.

"Yeah your totally right this feels way better," Nick agreed putting his arm around her to bring her closer. Miley giggled and snuggled into his warm embrace putting her arms around his waist.

"Whoa you kids are so cute!" The waitress said as she came back with their pancakes and noticed that Miley moved to sit next to Nick instead of across.

"Thanks," They both said at the same time then started giggling at one another.

"How long have you two been together?" The waitress asked being nosey.

"This is our first date actually," Miley said shyly to the waitress.

"Aw that's so cute…I've worked here for a while and seen relationships all the time but I got to tell you…I've never seen your age have such a connection before…Gives the rest of these folks here something to believe in," The waitress shrugged but smiled at the two. "Enjoy the rest of your meal," She winked again before leaving the two to eat their pancakes.

"Yay pancakes!" Miley giggled digging into her blueberry pancakes. Nick smiled at how childish this girlfriend could be and loved how little things could make her so happy.

"Glad you like them," Nick smiled eating his own pancakes. The two ate happily next to one another in silence until Mileys phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Miley answered with a smile on her face looking at Nick.

"Miley?" She heard a muffled voice ask.

"Who's this?" Miley questioned confused.

"The boogieman…I see you..," She heard the deep voice say into the phone.

"Seriously? BRAISON! You jerk! I'm not falling for it!" She laughed at her brothers immature games. It was just like him to try to get her all scared while she was on a date.

"Oh man! Miles! You can't let me have at least SOME fun!" Her brothers normally voice whined.

"Hahaha! Nope! Now I'm with Nick! I'll be home later! Bye!" Miley giggled at the funny faces Nick was making at her. Playfully she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning her attention back to her brother.

"Have fun Miles!" He said before she heard Brandi yelling at him to leave her alone because she was on a date with Nick. He quickly hung up the phone in fear of his older sister.

"Sorry Nick…Braison loves to play tricks on me and Brandi…It's actually a tradition whenever Brandi would go on her first date he would call just to bother them," She explained apologetically.

"Haha, no problem. I'm surprised Joe hasn't called yet and done that. He did it for Kevin," Nick laughed before kissing Mileys forehead.

"Do you like the pancakes?" Nick asked turning his attention back to the food in front of them.

"Yes! They are amazing!" She replied excitedly going in for another bite.

"Good. Blueberry pancakes are my favorite," Nick told her going back to his pancakes.

"Oh my gosh! Mine too!" Miley said surprised then giggled because it was amazing how much they have in common.

"That's awesome!" Nick answered smiling at her. The two went back to their food and laughed and joked the entire time. Both of them thinking how impossible it was to be falling for one another so soon.

"We should probably head back," Miley sadly admitted realizing they've been their for over an hour.

"Yeah we probably should," Nick agreed before leaving money on the table and grabbing her hand.

"Aw Nick! You didn't have to pay ALL of it!" Miley smacked him playfully.

"Don't be silly. This is my treat to you," He said smiling.

"Aw thanks babe," Miley giggled before kissing his cheek. 'Babe? Was that pushing it?' She thought realizing her wording.

"Anytime," Nick grinned before leading her out the door. The two walked towards their bikes with their arms around each other tightly. Regretfully they separated to mount on their bikes.

"Race you to my house!" Miley exclaimed all of sudden taking off laughing.

"You cheater!" Nick called catching up to her. The two continued peddling as fast as they could to Mileys house. As soon as they both got there at the same time they threw their bikes on her lawn and collapsed on the grass in front of her house laughing hysterically.

"That was so fun!" Miley gushed trying to steady her breathing.

"Yeah it was," Nick laughed out catching his breath too.

"I can't wait to do that again," Miley giggled moving over to get closer to Nick. Nick smiled and moved closer too.

"I have an idea," Nick said suddenly.

"And what would that be?" Miley asked laying on his chest with his arms around her.

"I say at midnight tonight we both sneak out of our houses and lay like this together and stare at the stars." Nick joked nervously.

"Oh my gosh Nick! That's such a good idea! That would be so fun! We can make a tradition too," Miley said taking him seriously.

"I was just joking Miles," Nick chuckled kissing her head.

"I still think we should do it," Miley insisted.

"Okay, If you really want too," Nick shrugged tightening his hold on her.

"Yay! I cant wait for tonight now! I should probably go inside though before my mom comes out here and asks what in the world were doing out here," Miley giggled breaking away from him and standing up. Nick walked her to the door with a small smile on his face.

"So, I'll call you?" Nick questioned nervously.

"Yes! Can't wait! I had so much fun today," Miley admitted taking his hand.

"Me too, I'll talk to you later…bye Miley," Nick said giving her a tight hug before walking down her steps. Miley frowned. 'That's not a way to say goodbye' She thought to herself.

"Nick!" She heard herself call. Before she could get a grip on what she was doing she flew down her steps and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. He caught her with ease and was kissing her back just as passionately.

"That's how you say goodbye," She whispered against his lips pulling away with a smile on her face. "Bye Nick…" she said dreamily walking back up the steps leaving the shocked boy watching after her. With one last wave she went in the house, the smile never leaving her face.

Both left with eager thoughts of the upcoming nights. 'Wow. I'm SO in love,' They both thought feeling like they could do anything. They didn't know what to expect for the future but at that moment, they both knew that they could do anything as long as they had each other.

**Woo! That was fun! I missed this story! Glad to be back from that very long break and I promise I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I get some feedback on this chapter! Yay Let me know your thoughts! =)**


	10. Lost In This Moment Forever

**Hey people! Told ya I would update! =] Anywho thanks for the review! And I'm happy you guys like it! Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter! Enjoy!**

As soon as Miley got home she raced up to her room and started squealing and jumping around. She knew this was a big change for her life and couldn't be happier. All she could think about was how crazy it was that she was finally in love. She felt like the whole world stopped and nothing else matter. He entered her life and she wanted him to stay forever. She thought about everything that Nick has done for her and thought 'How can I NOT be in love with a guy this amazing?'

And this was an INTENSE love. That's the thing Miley didn't understand. It was so soon but she was already falling hard for him. Little did she know Nick was thinking the same thoughts as her. They already were able to tell that they were meant to be a big part of each others life. Finding out how big was the fun part about it. It was the kind of love where the sun could shine or not shine all day long and you wouldn't care. The kind of love that makes you want to jump in the pool in December. The kind of love that makes you want to dance in the rain. They both couldn't help but think what a magical rush this love was. The craziest was how SOON it happened. One day as a couple and they already felt like they needed to be together 24/7.

Miley was caught day dreaming in her room when her phone started ringing causing her to jump a foot in the air. As soon as she saw the name a huge smile spread through her face and she answered on the second ring.

"Nick!" She said happily.

"Hey Miley!" She heard his eager reply.

"So…what are you up too?" Miley asked casually trying to calm down her racing heart.

"Missing you already…," Nick sighed.

"I no. I miss you too…I can't wait for tonight," She told him.

"I know same here! Knowing I get to see you again tonight is whats keeping me from not attacking Joe," Nick chuckled.

"Oh God, what is he up to now?" Miley couldn't help but ask what her boyfriends idiotic brother did now.

"He just keeps on bothering me about how our date went and wont leave me alone," Nick complained in aggravation.

"Aw poor baby," Miley laughed at him.

"Nick! Is that your girlfriend?" Miley heard Joe tease on the other end of the phone causing her to laugh even more at Nick.

"Yes it is Joe! Are you happy! I am finally DATING MILEY CYRUS! OR AS YOU LIKE TO CALL HER HANNAH MONTANA!" She heard Nick scream at Joe then she heard something being thrown and Joe screaming as he left Nicks room.

"Ahahaha that was so funny! What did he do!" Miley laughed.

"I threw a shoe at him he got scared, ducked, and ran," Nick laughed back shaking his head.

"So were officially together right?" Miley couldn't help but ask even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah…I thought we were on the same page with that…," Nick answered worriedly.

"I know, we are. I just wanted to hear you say it," Miley giggled into the phone.

"Well I'll say it as much as you want," Nick smoothly stated.

"Yay because I still can't wrap my head around the fact that this is actually REAL," Miley told him laying back down on her bed.

"I know what you mean…me either. But you're my girlfriend now Miley…and I don't want to lose you," Nick softly answered.

"I don't want to loose you either…I really like you," Miley whispered back into the phone, not even wanting to think about what can happen in the future.

"I really like you too…So anyway back to tonight…how about I meet you at your house at around 11:55?" Nick changed the subject.

"Sounds good! I can't wait!" Miley answered excitedly.

"Where are we going to go?" She asked realizing they had NO place to go together.

"It's a surprise…just trust me," Nick said sweetly.

"Of course I trust you," Miley told him sweetly before her hyper little sister barged in her room and started jumping up and down.

"MILEY! MILEY! Wanna come watch Cinderella With me?" Noah asked over and over again.

"Noah! I'm on the phone with Nick! In a little while okay?" Miley answered her sister listening to Nicks laughs on the other end.

"Its okay Miles, I actually have to go too Frankies bothering me to play a board game with him," Nick sighed.

"Gotta love being the older ones," Miley sighed back before telling Noah to go get the movie set up,"

"Yeah…board games make me bored," Nick joked causing Miley to giggle.

"I bet Frankie and Noah would get a long really well if they got to know each other," Miley thought.

"Maybe…I'll have Frankie give her a call later and maybe they can get to know each other," Nick agreed smiling on the other end.

"I bet they'll get along great," Miley said getting exciting.

"Probably…I bet they will take after us," Nick teased.

"I'm sure," Miley said seriously.

"Now you better go and watch Cinderella before Noah gets mad," Nick teased.

"Haha very funny," Miley rolled her eyes. "Okay I'll see you tonight?"

"Yup, looking forward to it," Nick sighed happily.

"Me too! Bye Nick!" She giggled before hanging up the phone. She walked into the living room where Noah was sitting watching Cinderella. Miley sat next to her on the couch and the two sisters sat together and captured in the Disney fairytale.

"Miley, Is Prince Charming real?" Noah asked turning to her sister with her innocent eyes.

"I'm starting to think he is," Miley smiled down at her sister thinking of Nick.

"I want to meet a Prince Charming," Noah complained quietly.

"I used to think the same thing was your age…I never thought it was possible…but I can promise you Noah…all these Disney fairytales like Cinderella…they actually CAN happen in real life. I promise you Noah one day you will find your very own Prince Charming," Miley promised her sister before giving her a hug.

"How will I know if its really him and not a silly boy PRETENDING to be Prince Charming like what happened to Brandi?" Noah asked tears brimming her eyes. Miley thought back to when Brandi was her age and thought she found a Prince Charming but then only a few months later, Brandi found out her Prince had another Princess. Her sister still doesn't trust guys the same way.

"What happened with Brandi was really sad, but it helped her get ready for when she meets her real Prince Charming and that one wont let her down," Miley said confidently.

"Yeah, I can't wait to find my Prince Charming!" Noah giggled.

"Noah! PHONE!" Tish Cyrus yelled coming into the phone giving the phone to her youngest daughter with a smile on her face.

"Who is it?" Noah asked confused.

"Frankie Jonas," Tish told her smiling handing her the phone. A big smile broke out on the little girls face before she excitedly grabbed the phone from her mom and going into her room.

"Those Jonas boys really have an affect on my girls," Tish told Miley giving her a knowing smile.

"Haha…yeah they do," Miley sighed dreamily.

"You really have strong feelings for this boy don't you?" Tish asked taking a seat next to Miley on the couch.

"Yeah…I really do…Mom I know its SO soon but I don't know why…but I can't help it," Miley shrugged admitting her feelings.

"Love has no rules Miley…Your mammie met her husband on Monday and they ended up getting married that Friday… and so far they have been together for 27 years. That's a long time Miles. There's no such thing as being too young or too naïve to be in love. In this family when you fall in love, that's it. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise," Tish told her daughter giving her a hug and kiss on the forehead before getting up and leaving her daughter to her thoughts.

"Thanks Mommy," Miley whispered with a beaming smile feeling better already. Thoughts started swirling through Mileys head. 'But what would Nick think if she told him she felt this strongly toward him so ready? Would he be freaked out and leave? No…Nick wouldn't do that to me.' She shook those thoughts away and she realized how amazing Nick was to her.

At around 11, Miley decided to get ready. What was she supposed to wear? The same thing she wore when she saw him earlier?

"BRANDI!" Miley screamed from her closest.

"What!" Brandi exclaiming coming into her sisters room that was a mess filled with clothes.

"Whoa! Miles again! Where on earth could you be getting ready to go at 11:00 at night?" Brandi asked frustrated at her sister.

"Okay…don't be mad but Nicks taking me to go look at the stars around midnight…," Miley calmly told her sister.

"What! Do Mom and Dad know?" Brandi questioned right away.

"No…it's a secret…it's kind of something between Nick and me. Nobody else…it's kind of more adventurous to have it that way…does that make sense?" Miley shrugged looking through a pile of clothes.

"I guess…Okay fine. I won't say anything…but I really do think they are going to get SUPER mad at you if they don't know," Brandi advised helping her sister sort through the clothes.

"Yeah…but who needs to know? There's something more romantic about keeping something a secret…even something that might be forbidden…just like Romeo and Juliet…but of course its not going to lead into suicide!" Miley laughed.

"Whatever you say Miles…anyway back to business! What do you think you should wear?" Brandi said changing the subject, trying to forget how bad the punishment would be if her parents found out.

"I was actually thinking of TIGHT sweat pants and a low cut t-shirt…but is that too under dressed?" Miley asked showing her sister a tight grey pair of sweats and a pink low cut Hollister shirt.

"Actually I think its perfect…I mean it is at MIDNIGHT!" Brandi told her sister. Miley nodded and went to change.

"Okay this looks fine right?" Miley asked her sister looking at her outfit up and down. "What about make up?" She asked her sister after getting a nod of approval for her outfit choice.

"Miley you don't need to wear makeup…I don't think hes going to mind," Brandi told her trying to calm her sister down.

"Okay…So now I just got to wait..thanks Brandi!" Miley said gratefully as her sister walked out of her room. Miley sighed and tried to think of something to do to keep her busy. She spotted her guitar and thought about writing. Yeah…She definitely had a lot to sing about now.

Miley was just strumming along on her guitar when she heard a tapping on her balcony. She was so lost in the music, she just ignored it before playing again. After the third tap, Miley was getting a little aggravated, then she looked at the clock and noticed it was 11:50. How time flew when she was playing her guitar. As fast as she could she grabbed a light jacket before racing outside of her balcony. Naturally, it was the loveable Nick Jonas who was throwing pebbles outside her window. With a smile at him she threw her leg over the balcony and managed to climb her way down. She would worry about how to get back up there later. Eagerly she ran up to him gave him a huge hug. Breaking away from the hug the couple gave each other a soft sweet kiss.

"You ready?" Nick whispered pulling away from the kiss but keeping his hands firmly placed on her waist.

"As ready as I'll ever be," She whispered back gazing into his eyes.

"Take my hand and let's run tonight," Nick softly said before grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together. With an eager nod the two were off.

"Nick! Its past midnight! This is crazy!" Miley giggled gripping onto her boyfriends hand as they ran towards Nicks surprise hideout.

"Well we're crazy for each other so I guess its only fitting!" He laughed out, causing Miley to laugh even more.

"Where are we going?" She finally questioned.

"We're here," Nick gasped out. Miley looked around noticed the familiar sand and waves from the LA beach that was only a few blocks from their houses.

"Aw Nick! The beach?" Miley smiled at her blushing boyfriend.

"Yeah but it's more this way…I already have a blanket set up for us," He told her dragging her toward a part of the beach Miley had never been on before. He dragged her to a secluded area where Miley saw a long royal blue blanket set up for them with red rose petals scattered around the blanket. Next to the blanket were candles lit to give them some light besides the stars.

"Nick," Miley breathed out.

"You like it?" Nick nervously questioned.

"I love it…it's perfect," Miley told him finally gaining her voice. She gave him a slow passionate kiss and lead him to the blanket. The two laid next to each other in each others arms and just stared at the stars together.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Miley asked quietly staring at the stars then at their joined hands in between them.

"Well…I believe you create your own destiny…but I do think that God helps lead us to certain things…or people in life that we meant to be with or have," Nick said squeezing her hand gently.

"I know its soon…but do you think we have a future? I mean with our music and my tv show…do you believe we can actually make it?" Miley worriedly asked.

"Yeah…I really do…these feelings I have…I've never felt this way about somebody before…and I really don't want it to go away," Nick said confidently bringing their hands up to give hers a kiss before settling it back down. Miley moved closer to Nick before throwing her hands over his waist. Nick moved his arm and wrapped it around them.

"Me either. I wish we could stay this way forever" Miley sighed.

"Me too. But there is a world out there waiting for us…and a future together with a rose garden and a white picket fence," Nick listed with a smile on his face.

"A white picket fence and rose garden?" Miley teased looking up at him with a smile on her face.

"Yeah…well you know, if that's what you want," Nick offered gazing into her eyes.

"I just want to be with you…that would be enough," Miley said breaking away and leaning her head on his chest.

"Enough for forever?" She heard him ask.

"Forever…promise?" She asked him staring at the stars wishing they could spell out their future.

"Forever. I promise," Nick promised with no doubts in his mind. Miley sighed contently when Nick leaned down and kissed her temple. They laid their in silence for a few moments.

"The stars always seem so far away," Miley sighed listening to Nicks slow breaths.

"Yeah…If I could I would reach up and bring one down for you," Nick told her stroking her hair. Miley smiled so big she didn't even think it was possible for her heart to race more then it was at that moment. She just wished she could stay lost in this moment forever with him.

"I would do the same for you," She said reaching up and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. The two laid there just enjoying each others company. Time flew by and before they knew it they were fast asleep in each others arms for the first time. All Nick and Miley knew is that they'd never slept better before. Their the two teens laid wrapped up in each others arms on the beach listening to the beating of their hearts and the waves crashing onto the shore.

It was around 5 AM when the sun started to come up and Miley finally woke up. The first thing she noticed was that she was outside…and wrapped up in Nicks arms. She smiled before the panic started to set in. They never went home last night. Which meant that Miley and Nick had to race home before their parents woke up and noticed they were gone. Urgently she shook Nick.

"Joe…leave me alone…" Nick waved Mileys hand off thinking it was Joe. Miley fought back a giggle and went back to shaking him.

"Nick..It's Miley…we fell asleep we need to get home," She kept trying to tell him.

"Hmm? Miley?" Nick finally opened his eyes and jumped when he saw Miley staring at him expectantly.

"Nick! We need to hurry up and get home! Its 5 AM! We fell asleep last night! Our parents are going to kill us!" Miley insisted getting up. Nick hurriedly got up to and they both cleaned up as fast as they could.

"Nick! Where are we supposed to put everything!" Miley stressed out searching for a place.

"Right here! We'll keep it for next time," Nick winked taking the blanket from Miley and hiding it under these giant rocks.

"Next time?" Miley asked smiling at him.

"Yeah…tonight?" He asked her back.

"Same time, same place," She winked at him. Nick smiled before realizing they needed to get home.

"Right. Okay. Good. Right now though we NEED to get home before our parents find out we even left!" Nick panicked. Quickly they joined hands and raced off, hoping they would get home in time. Hopefully before anyone found out they even left. Who knows what trouble that would bring.

**Ahhh! My favorite chapter so far! Woo! So how cute is Niley? Yay! I would LOVE to hear your thoughts! Love it? Hate it? Think I'm too cheesy? Let me Know! Please review! I'll try to put the next chapter up as soon as I hear from you guys! Thanks! Till next time! =]**


	11. Goodnight & Goodbye

**Woo! Oks! Heres the next chapter guys! This chapter was really difficult for me to write…WARNING: you may get emotional reading this…I know I did writing it! Haha! Thanks for the reviews! Let me know what you think! **

_**Previously on First Loves Stay With You Forever:**_

_"Right. Okay. Good. Right now though we NEED to get home before our parents find out we even left!" Nick panicked. Quickly they joined hands and raced off, hoping they would get home in time. Hopefully before anyone found out they even left. Who knows what trouble that would bring._

The couple departed with one last sweet kiss and a promise to call each other to let the other know they got in safely. Nick slowly opened his window and climbed in, pretending he was James Bond.

"AHHH! MONSTER!" Nick jumped and looked up to see Joe had jumped a foot in the air before realizing the person who opened the window was only his little brother. Nick shook his head and signaled Joe to keep quiet.

"What is it Joseph?" She heard his mother ask worriedly coming to the boys room.

"Nothing Mom! It's just Nick," Joe shrugged before realizing his brother had wanted him to keep quiet. As best as he could he gave him an apologetic look. Nick shook his head at his brother annoyed.

"What are you even doing up Joe?" Nick asked climbing fully through the window.

"Its Saturday. Saturday morning cartoons. Duh!" Joe looked at his brother like he was insane, while Denise walked in looking very mad.

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas! There you are! Your brother woke up to get you to watch cartoons with him this morning and you weren't in bed. You gave us a heart attack! The first thing we did was call your phone which was here, then we called the Cyrus's and they havent seen Miley either!" Denise explained. She was furious at her son. As soon as Joe woke her up she's been worried sick.

"Sorry Mom," Nick apologized trying to calm his mother down. Nick felt bad. His mom was in her pajamas looking very tired. It was obvious he scared he half to death.

"Were you with Miley?" She asked frustrated. Nick nodded truly sorry.

"Yeah Mom…I'm sorry," Nick said again. Denise shook her head at her son. This was the first thing he's ever done what was truly bad.

"Okay. Since this is the first time, I don't want you seeing her the rest of the day. If you sneak out one more Nicholas then I promise you, there WILL be consequences," Denise said firmly before leaving her boys alone.

"Whoa…Somebody just got in BIG trouble," Joe sang shaking his head at his brother.

"Shut up Joe," Nick said, not in the mood to deal with his brother.

"Dude. Did you guys…like DO anything?" Joe questioned seriously looking at his brother.

"Of course not. We went…looked at the stars, talked, and fell asleep. That's it!" Nick said frustrated laying on his bed.

"Maybe if you tell that to Mom, she'll let you see Miley. Mom's different. I bet she'll understand," Joe advised his brother.

"Maybe…wow. Your right Joe. I bet she woud," Nick said happily. He was shocked that his brother actually thought of something that bright. Normally, Joe was usually wrong…but here he actually made sense.

"So…since I gave you just AWESOME advice..because…well I'm Joe Jonas. Will you PLEASE watch Saturday Morning cartoons with me?" Joe said smuggly with his arms folded over his chest and smirk planted on his face.

"Yeah Joe..," Nick chuckled at his childish brother shaking his head and going downstairs with him with Joe cheering the whole way down.

Back at the Cyrus household, Miley was in the same amount as trouble as Nick. It took her at least a half hour to figure out how to get back up towards her room. Finally she got back up but not before she got a few cuts on her hands from gripping the vines.

"DESTINY HOPE CYRUS!" She heard her father roar as she walked through the doors as quietly as possible. She jumped a foot in the air and turned to stare to see her father waiting for her in her room, with a cold look on his face.

"Daddy please let me explain!" Miley begged her dad getting tears in her eyes, knowing she was in big trouble.

" Miley….How could you do this? I don't even know where to begin…Where have you been? Where did you go with that Jonas boy?" Billy Ray Cyrus shook his head disappointed at his daughter.

"We went to the beach last night to stare at the stars and…lost track of time I SWEAR! And fell asleep but I promise Daddy…we didn't do ANYTHING. Nothing happened! Please trust me! I'm sorry it will never happen again!" Miley rambled to her dad, worried now more than ever about her future with Nick.

"Miley, that boy is making you become irresponsible and that's not the daughter I raised!" Billy shouted at her making her flinch.

"I know but it wasn't his fault! We fell asleep Daddy! It can happen to anyone," Miley reasoned.

"I don't even know what to do with you…" He sighed at his daughter.

"Forgive me daddy? It wont happen again…" Miley pleaded to her dad with tears streaming her eyes.

"I don't want you seeing that boy again, you need to realize how worried me and your mother were," Billy told her firmly.

"NO! DADDY! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! In my life…I've never been happier..PLEASE don't take that from me!" Miley sobbed pleading more than ever. She didn't even want to think about being separated from Nick.

"You really love this boy don't you?" He softly asked his daughter realizing what kind of effect this boy had.

"Yes, please don't take that from me," She whispered not trusting her own voice.

"Okay Miley…but I don't want you seeing him today…you need to think of what you did and make sure it never happens again. Are we clear?" He asked her making sure she was clear on her punishment.

"Yes. Thank you so much…It wont happen again," Miley told her father gratefully wiping her tears away. He left the room and Miley collapsed on her bed in relief, still working on calming herself down. Suddenly her phone went off saying she had a new text message. She smiled as she read that it was from Nick.

_Miley! Everything went fine at my house…I just cant see you today they said =( Idk what we are going to do about that because I miss you already! I cant stop thinking about last night. How did everything go at your house?_

She couldn't help at smile at how concerned he was for her. She sighed. She missed him too and knew it was going to be a long day. With her fingers finally steady she typed a message back to him.

_So happy to hear that everything went okay over there…and my dad said I cant see you today either…=( I know how you feel babe…I miss you too already! Last night was amazing…and it was totally worth getting in trouble for lol. I cant wait to do it again…we just got to make sure we're EXTRA careful!_

Happy with that she sent it before laying down on her bed, wondering what on earth she was going to do without him today. No more than a minute later her phone went off again signaling that he answered.

_Definitely worth it =) me either! It was so fun…but maybe we should do it tomorrow night? Who knows how our parents are going to act tomorrow morning…_

She could sense the worry in his message and quickly thought of ways to calm him down. How she wished she could run her hands through his messy curls to sooth his worry.

_I agree…don't worry Nick…it was nice last night but we cant fall asleep next time…who knows what the punishment would be if we did it again…so what are your plans for the day? _

She changed the subject not wanting to tell Nick about what happened with her dad. She looked down to see he had answered already.

_True. Who knows? Im so bored without you…its going to be along day. Right now Im stuck watching Saturday morning cartoons with Joe…then ill probably go back to sleep for a while then idk most likely hang out with Frankie…I miss you smiles. =(_

She sighed. At least he had a day planned out. Miley couldn't even think of what to say so she just settled for:

_I miss you too. Im gonna go to sleep now though to try and kill some hours! Xoxox 3 _

She hit send and ended the conversation. She slowly drifted off to sleep dreaming about the next time she will get to see her Prince Charming.

The day went by VERY slowly for both Nick and Miley. Nick ended up going back to sleep then waking up and played video games with Frankie. Miley woke up and sat around in her room writing songs then eventually went and got ice cream with Brandi and her friends. They both continued texting each other through out the day, without their parents knowing. Whenever they were asked who they were texting they would just make up someone, then laugh about it with each other. It was amazing how these two couldn't be without one another and they had only been together for a few days. They couldn't even imagine how it would be in a few years. They both couldn't imagine being with anyone else. Right now, to Nick and Miley, this was it. They were in love, even though they wouldn't say it, and both felt like these feelings weren't EVER going to go away.

At around 12:00 at night, Miley was alone in her room and couldn't sleep. Her day just felt incomplete without seeing Nick. She sighed. If this was how her heart felt about being separated from him for a day hard…what were they going to do when real life finally started to settle in? Tours? Interviews? That part of life was so unreal and irrelevant to her. Right now she just cared about seeing her Prince. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get him off her mind at all and couldn't help missing him. Then her mind slowly started to replay the conversation her and her father had at dinner.

_Flashback: _

"Miley! Great news!" Billy Ray announced sitting at the diner table.

"What? What is it?" Miley happily asked. Deep inside she hoped it had to do with seeing Nick…but she knew that was to good to be true.

"A couple things actually. First of all the people from Hannah Montana called and they want you and the cast back to start filming the rest of the season! It was a hit and they cant wait to get you back in there!" He told her daughter with excitement.

"Really! When do we start!" Miley anxiously asked. She loved everybody on the set and already considered them family. She couldn't wait to get back in there and finish up the 1st season. She also couldn't help but think about dragging Nick with her to set, that thought made her smile even more.

"We start sometime next week! Another incredible thing I wanted to tell you was…I got in touch with the studio…and they want you in the day after tomorrow to start recording you first album!" He proudly told her. Mileys face broke out into a huge smile and she started jumping up and down.

"Yes! Finally! I've ALWAYS wanted to record my own album! I'm so excited! Ahh! I cant wait to tell Nick!" She cheered.

"The thing is…everybody loves HANNAH…so we don't exactly know how they are going to feel about MILEY CYRUS…so the people there said that we are going to combine the CD. One part of it is going to be Hannah Montana and the other side is going to be all yours," He told her gently. Miley was still ecstatic but couldn't help but feel a twig of jealousy. She knew it was stupid to feel jealous…they were the same person! But she couldn't help but think about how "Hannah Montana" was always going to tag along with her… for now at least.

"Dad! That's going to be so cool! I wanted to call the Disney executive producers though…I think they would like The Jonas Brothers," She told her dad what she had been thinking off lately.

"I'll talk to them about it, don't worry bud," He smiled at his daughter. He couldn't help but notice how she seemed to really love that boy and wanted him to breakout with her fame. He smiled at the thought and knew he would try his hardest as long as it made his daughter smile…like he said before…as long as that smile didn't leave her face, he liked Nick.

"Yay! Thank you daddy!" Miley got up and hugged her dad before chomping down the rest of her food and running to her room to write some more songs.

_End of flashback._

The thought of starting off her own album just gave her chills. She couldn't wait to get in the studio on Sunday to record her album. A knock on her balcony brought her out of her thoughts. She looked at the clock and saw it read: 12:10. Why was somebody at her balcony at 12 at night? Curiously she dragged herself over to the balcony and unlocked the door. When she opened she was shocked to find her boyfriend in his blue plaid pajamas bottoms and white t-shirt looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Nick? Is this a dream? Wait! We cant see each other till tomorrow!" Miley closed her door gently and prayed everyone in the house was sleeping. Her father would be furious if he found her out here with Nick. Nick took out his cell phone and showed her the time read 12:06, with a big smile on his face.

"It's tomorrow," He whispered and brought her into a big hug and kiss. Butterflies erupted all throughout Mileys stomach as she held onto her boyfriend. She broke out of the kiss and looked him in the eyes before whispering. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," He whispered back before kissing her again.

"I missed that too," Miley sighed feeling like she was in a dream.

"Me too," Nick said. Finally they broke away from one another before Nick brought her gently to the floor and sat with her.

"I have some news, Miles," Nick softly told her bringing her back into his arms. Miley turned and looked up at him and noticed the sadness in his eyes.

"What is it babe?" Miley gently asked wanting to away the sadness in his eyes.

"I have to go away for a couple days…," Nick admitted looking down not wanting to see the sadness reflect in her eyes.

"What? Where? When are you coming back Nick?" She questioned immediately afraid of the answer.

"It just for the weekend. We leave tomorrow morning. My dad called our studio back in New York and they said they need us their to clear a few things…mostly money. But yeah…my Dad told me we will probably be back Sunday night or Monday morning depending on what happens over there," He explained to her playing with her hair.

"Oh…well at least you'll come back won't you?" She whispered to him, again not trusting her own voice. His eyes automatically went to hers.

"I'll always come back to you Miley," He promised looking into her eyes. Miley nodded and hugged him close wanting to save this moment forever.

"I'm going to miss you," She whispered into this chest breathing in his sent.

"I'm going to miss you too," He told her back closing his eyes not understanding how he's going to make it through those days. They both silently realized that this is what was going to happen. This wasn't going to be the last time…with their careers blooming, this was going to be happening a lot.

"Well, I got good news too," Miley said trying to brighten things up.

"Really? What?" Nick asked her curiously.

"Well…I'm going back to Hannah Montana sometime next week! And I'm going to be starting my album on Sunday!" She said getting excited all over again.

"Wow! That's so great Miley! I wish I could be here for that but I'll be thinking of you all the time in NY," He smiled at her.

"And! My daddy said that hes going to talk to the disney producers about getting you guys to make a contract with them!" Miley told him even more excited than she was.

"Are you serious! That's AWESOME! Thank you so much!" Nick said giving Miley another mind blowing kiss.

"Whoa! If that's what I get for helping you then I should do it more often!" Miley giggled giving him another kiss.

The couple laughed and teased each other before realizing it was already 1:30 AM.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" Miley sighed looking at her boyfriend.

"Around 9," He said reaching and tucking a piece of her behind her ear.

"Come and get me before you leave?" She bit her lip and looked down, promising herself she wouldn't cry till after he left.

"But what if your sleeping?" He questioned looking down as well.

"Come on my balcony then…but trust me. I'll be awake. I don't want you to leave without saying goodbye," She told him closing her eyes wishing tomorrow wouldn't come.

"Okay Smiles…I'll see you tomorrow then?" Nick asked her holding her close to him.

"Yeah…I'll see you tomorrow," She whispered into his chest hugging him tightly. Slowly the couple walked away from one another. Miley hugged herself as she smiled to Nick and watched him go down from the balcony.

The next morning came way to soon for Nick and Miley. Miley groaned as she saw her alarm go off around 8:45. Sighing she looked over and remembered Nick was leaving for the weekend. She got up the window and like fate would have it…it was raining. Miley shook her head. She didn't care. She HAD to see Nick one more time.

"God please give me strength so say goodbye. It's not the only time but it's the first time. Please don't let me break down in front of him" She prayed to herself throwing on swears and a t shirt. She through her hair up in a high ponytail not even bothering with make-up.

"Mom…Nicks leaving today for New York for the weekend…I'm going to go say goodbye to him okay?" She asked her mom who was sipping coffee in the kitchen. Her mother gave her a nod and a smile of encouragement and with that Miley was off to the Jonas household. Luckily it had stopped raining but it was still wet and cloudy. She walked down the block ignoring the weather and everything. She just knew she had to get to Nick. She got there to see them already getting in the car. Nick ran up to her.

"Oh thank God Miley! I thought you weren't going to make it," Nick said breathlessly hugging her tightly. The couple broke apart regretfully but still held hands.

"I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye," She whispered tears already emerging in her eyes.

"Miley…your crazy…its going to start raining again any minute," Nick shook his head at his determined girlfriend.

"I don't care. I would walk through a tornado if it meant getting to you," Miley told him meaning every word. Nick just gave his girlfriend a smile, showing he would do the same for her. Slowly though their smiles fell as they realized it was time to say goodbye.

"I'll be home before you know it…you wont even have time to miss me," He stated trying to make her feel better about his departure.

"I hate myself for asking but…there is no way you can stay right?" She said her voice shaking.

"No…sorry Miles. I need to be there for that meeting with my family but its just for a weekend," He shook his head sadly.

"NICK! Lets go! We're leaving!" Denise called from the car. The two looked back and sure enough the car was loaded with everyone and ready to go. At that moment thunder crashed.

"I have to go now," He whispered.

"I know. I'm going to miss you," She told him sadly.

"I'll miss you too…but I'll be home Monday and I promise I'll call you everyday as much as I can," He promised her giving her a hug again.

"Okay…I'll be waiting for you," She whispered letting go of him. They both gave each other one last earth shattering kiss. This kiss was different. This kiss held fear. Fear of the unknown. Fear of the future. This was the first time. This was going to be a normal occurrence between these two. If they can get through this, they felt they can get through anything. Miley finally let a tear fall as she held onto Nick. The tear slowly fell and mixed in with their kiss, causing Nick to deepen the kiss. They broke away as it started to downpour on them.

"You better get inside before you get sick," Nick told her worried about her health.

"Don't worry about me…I don't mind," She smiled before kissing him again.

"I better go…" He said breaking away to see his girlfriend soaked.

"Yeah…Bye Nick," Miley sighed.

"Bye Miley," With one last look and hug he ran off towards the car in the rain. Miley felt as if a piece of herself had gone missing. She gave the car a smile and waved as they drove off leaving her wet and feeling helpless. As soon as the car left, Miley collapsed in tears in the rain knowing it was silly since they were going to see each other in a few days. She just hated goodbyes. She walked back to her house like a zombie. She opened the door and ran up to her room falling on her bed, wetting the bed sheets. She cried because she missed him. She cried because she wasn't going to get to hold and kiss him for a few days. She cried because she realized how much she loved him.

**Love it? Hate it? Want more? Let me know! Wow! Longest chapter yet! That was hard to write…I'm like aching for them but don't worry he'll come home safely!….maybe…who knows? Hmm…so PLEASE review! It would be a lot to me…this chapter took me forever to write…I would really love to hear all your thoughts! Ideas are also welcomed! I'll update as soon as I can! =)**


	12. Every Rose Has Its Thorn

**I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT THIS STORY! YES IM STILL ALIVE! My computer has just been broke for a while, school started up, and this years been really rough. I lost my child hood friend from Bacterial Meningitis so its been really tough but I promise I'm back! & ITS GOOD TO BE BACK! Ok now to the story! XD**

_**Previously On First Loves Stay With You Forever:**_

_"I'll miss you too…but I'll be home Monday and I promise I'll call you everyday as much as I can," He promised her giving her a hug again._

_"Okay…I'll be waiting for you," She whispered letting go of him. They both gave each other one last earth shattering kiss. This kiss was different. This kiss held fear. Fear of the unknown. Fear of the future. This was the first time. This was going to be a normal occurrence between these two. If they can get through this, they felt they can get through anything. Miley finally let a tear fall as she held onto Nick. The tear slowly fell and mixed in with their kiss, causing Nick to deepen the kiss. They broke away as it started to downpour on them._

_"You better get inside before you get sick," Nick told her worried about her health._

_"Don't worry about me…I don't mind," She smiled before kissing him again._

_"I better go…" He said breaking away to see his girlfriend soaked._

_"Yeah…Bye Nick," Miley sighed._

_"Bye Miley," With one last look and hug he ran off towards the car in the rain. Miley felt as if a piece of herself had gone missing. She gave the car a smile and waved as they drove off leaving her wet and feeling helpless. As soon as the car left, Miley collapsed in tears in the rain knowing it was silly since they were going to see each other in a few days. She just hated goodbyes. She walked back to her house like a zombie. She opened the door and ran up to her room falling on her bed, wetting the bed sheets. She cried because she missed him. She cried because she wasn't going to get to hold and kiss him for a few days. She cried because she realized how much she loved him._

The whole walk home felt like a blur for Miley. She let the rain just wash down on her as she let the reality of Nick being gone finally sink in. _'Its just two days' _the voice inside her head kept telling her. Two long days. As she approached her house she walked in like a zombie.

"How'd it go?" Her sister asked her when she saw Miley walk in.

"As good as it could go. He said he'll be back either Sunday night or Monday…Brandi what am I supposed to do?" Miley sighed flopping down on the couch.

"Miles…really? You've only been with this boy a few days," Brandi told her gently sitting down next to her.

"It feels like longer," Miley whispered playing with a strip of her long wet hair.

"You need to snap out of it. He's just a kid. It's not like you guys are in love," Brandi said flippantly causing Miley to fall into silence.

"Wait…you cant be in love yet… are you?" Brandi questioned hesitantly noticing how quiet Miley got.

"I am Brandi…I love him," Miley sighed resting her head on the couch looking up at her sister with tearful eyes.

"How?" Brandi asked her right away.

"It just happened…We want to be with each other forever…and it scares me. I've never let my heart out this far," Miley opened up to her sister.

"Be careful Miley. Guys tell you these things because its what you want to hear. Make sure his intentions are true," Brandi softly said to Miley causing Miley to roll her eyes.

"Brandi…you don't know him like I do. We just had this connection right away. I know it sounds sappy and corny but it felt like magic. The past few days have felt like a fairytale and now it just felt like a weight came down. We really have the real world. We cant live in a bubble forever with just us. It cant be as easy as its been can it?" Miley tearfully asked Brandi.

"No it cant. Now it's the test Miles. If its meant to be it can withstand any storm. If its meant to be then at the end of the day you will always go back to each other have one another. But you got to believe. If you don't then wheres your hope?"

"Yeah you're right. I know we can make it. We're meant to be…I can just tell…We can get through any storm," Miley smiled.

"Yeah. Be positive. Don't second guess…Now how about you change out of those wet clothes and we'll go shopping?" Brandi grinned at Miley, knowing that shopping can sure any girl. It wasn't the best, but it's a start.

"Sounds fun," Miley bounced off the couch and ran into her room before her parents saw her in her wet clothes.

As soon as Miley got upstairs her cell phone blew up with 'My Girl', which was officially dubbed the "Niley Song".

"Hey Nick," Miley smiled answering it on the first ring.

"I miss you," Came his greeting.

"I miss you too," Miley sighed.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked softly.

"Just got home a few minutes ago…I'm going to go shopping with Brandi in a little while," Miley answered trying to hide her sadness. She didn't want to make him feel guilty for leaving.

"That's good. A few minutes ago? We're already at the airport waiting for the plane. What took you so long to go home?" He answered concern coming out of his voice.

"I couldn't go home right away. I was a mess…I took a long way and got myself back together," Miley admitted.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Nick regretfully said.

"It's not your fault. Really Nick…I'll be fine its only two days. No big deal. If we want to make this last there are probably going to be times where were going to have to go longer with out one another," Miley told him, trying to convince him and herself that everything really will work out for the best.

"Yeah…It's going to last. We're never apart. You're still with me in my heart. Only a phone call or text message away," Nick tried to sound happy.

"Exactly. Plus this is nothing. Just 48 hours. We need to do what we got to do for ourselves but its always you and me," Miley smiled.

"It is. It always will be. Us against the world. I promise," Nick swore over the phone.

"MILEY ARE YOU READY!" A voice was heard from downstairs just as a flight number was called.

"I got to go," They both whispered at the same time to one another causing a sad giggle to erupt over the phone.

"Okay…so…we'll talk soon. Call me when you land?" Miley asked.

"I promise," Nick said causing Miley to smile.

"Okay…I hate this part," Miley whispered to him.

"Me too. But for there to be another hello we need to get through a goodbye," Nick wisely stated capturing a giggle from Miley.

"You're right," Miley answered.

"Of course I am…I am Nick Jonas after all," Nick confidently joked.

"Loser," Miley giggled making him laugh on his end. However the laughter faded as they realized they really had to hang up.

"All you have to do is call my name…no matter how close or far away. Ask me once and I'll come…I'll come running & when I cant be with you dream me near. Keep me in your heart and I'll appear. All you got to do is turn around, close you're eyes, look inside….I'm right here," Miley sang to him softly with so much passion.

"I love your voice. I needed to hear that. I promise I'll call you when we land babe. Forever. Remember your song. We'll be good. Just think of how amazing how reunions going to be," Nick sighed closing his eyes watching his family get everything together.

"Yeah…I cant wait….I'll be looking forward to your call. Please have a safe trip," Miley begged.

"We'll be fine. Promise I'll let you know when I get off okay?" Nick reassured her.

"Okay…Bye Nick," Miley gently said.

"Bye Miley," He said the same way hanging up the phone. Sighing Miley hung up and threw on a pair of sweats and a t shirt before dragging a brush through her hair and calling it a day.

"Coming Brandi!" Miley yelled getting her bag and running to meet her sister.

Later on in the day, Miley and Brandi finished shopping and were heading back to the Cyrus household.

"So did you have fun?" Brandi asked on the way home.

"Yeah, it was fun," Miley said glancing at her phone.

"Hes okay Miley. Its just a plane ride," Brandi rolled her eyes as she drove.

"He promised he would let me know when he landed though. He PROMISED…so he has to still be on the plane right?" Miley frantically asked, checking her phone again for any missed calls.

"I don't know Miley, maybe he got busy once he landed and just hasn't had any time. I don't think he meant that promise," Brandi shrugged turning onto their street.

"But a promise is a promise…I'm really worried what if hes not okay? Should I call him and see? I don't want to bother him…maybe a text?" Miley asked grabbing her phone.

"Yeah text him if he doesn't answer don't freak out. He's probably just busy," Brandi said pulling into the drive way.

"Okay…yeah…I'm going to just text him. I'm sure he's fine," Miley smiled and tried to shake her head of all worries.

"Breathe Miley…Just Breathe in and out," Brandi advised. The two sisters got out of the car and walked into the house. Miley ran up the stairs and into her room. Quickly she typed out a text: _Hey Nick…I know you promised you would let me know when you landed but I cant stop thinking about you and I'm worried. Xoxox 3 _Hitting send she sighed and layed on her bed with her phone waiting for a text back. Sooner than she thought he answered. She frowned at his message:

_Everythings fine. I've told you before…don't worry. Xoxo _

'That's it?' She couldn't help but think. The next thought hurt her even worse. 'He broke his promise and didn't even apologize.' She sighed and ran a hand through her hair and answered: _Nick I've been worried about you. You promised you would let me know and you didn't…_She hit send and shook her head. This wasn't fair and this wasn't the Nick she thought she knew. Why was he acting like this all of a sudden. 'I guess Brandi was right. Every guy has to have something complicated. Every rose really does have a thorn' She couldn't helping thinking. Scared for what he would say she looked at her phone to see his new message:

_Sorry Miley. I'm busy. Ill talk to you later. 3 _

She sighed. What ever happened to not being to busy for each other? This wasn't fair. Frustrated she decided not to think of an answer and left him to worry. She got up and went to her guitar and picked it up. She started strumming it and let the tears roll down her face. Suddenly her cell phone blew up with the too familiar ring tone. Hesitantly she answered.

"Miley," Nick sighed with relief.

"What?" Miley asked wanting to know how he was calling when he was so "busy".

"Why didn't you answer my text?" He asked more harshly then he had intended.

"Why did you break a promise?" Miley answered right back.

**AN: Left you hanging there I know…but it was so tempting! Sorry! Haha! But there it is! What do you thinks gonna happen? Hows Nick going to react? How will Niley cope with their first fight? Mileys starting her album soon too. Hows Nick gonna feel? What did you think? Finally some Niley drama….dun dun dunnnn! Haha It wouldn't be Niley if it wasn't drama but they will work it out!…or will they? Hmmm I havent decided yet! Haha! Let me know your thoughts! I'll update as soon as I get some feedback! Missed you guys but I'm back from break FOR GOOD! xD**


	13. Start All Over

**Told ya I would update! =D Anywayss thanks for the review! Let me know what you thinkk heres the next chapter! Enjoy! **

_**Previously On First Loves Stay With You Forever:**_

_Sorry Miley. I'm busy. Ill talk to you later. 3 _

_She sighed. What ever happened to not being to busy for each other? This wasn't fair. Frustrated she decided not to think of an answer and left him to worry. She got up and went to her guitar and picked it up. She started strumming it and let the tears roll down her face. Suddenly her cell phone blew up with the too familiar ring tone. Hesitantly she answered._

"_Miley," Nick sighed with relief._

"_What?" Miley asked wanting to know how he was calling when he was so "busy"._

"_Why didn't you answer my text?" He asked more harshly then he had intended._

"_Why did you break a promise?" Miley answered right back._

"Miley you're over reacting," Nick told her, ignoring her question.

"No I'm not. Planes arent that safe and I was a nervous wreck once you boarded it. I was waiting and waiting. Its been way to long! I'm just scared. Is it wrong for me to be worried about you?" Miley let out exasperated.

"No Miles…It's okay to be scared. But you can't just lash out on me for 'breaking a promise'," Nick pointed out causing Miley to sigh.

"But you did," She stated.

"No I didn't, We just got to the hotel. I didn't know you were this worried. I decided to call you once I got to the hotel and not the minute I got off. But Miley you have to know that I was thinking about you the whole time…I miss you," Nick explained.

"I miss you too Nick," Miley answered automatically.

"I'm sorry I had you worried," Nick apologized not wanting to ruin what they had.

"It's okay Nick. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have blew up on you like that…I have to learn to be more patient…this is just new to me," Miley said calmly.

"It's new to me too. I'm sure when you go away I'm going to be worse," Nick seriously stated.

"I doubt that…I definitely like you and miss you way more than you could imagine," Miley giggled glad things were back to normal.

"Hmmm…I don't know about that. Joe has a video of me sleeping on the plane saying your name over and over. I pretty sure I like you and miss you more, " Nick said.

"Awe that's so cute Nick!" Miley gushed causing Nick to blush on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah…He said its blackmail," Nick told her.

"Haha It's okay we could always be open with each other no reason to get embarrassed," Miley laughed making Nick laugh with her.

"So how was shopping?" Nick asked curiously.

"It was as good as it could be. I bought a lot of pretty stuff but my heart wasn't really into it," Miley admitted.

"Awe Miles, why not?" Nick questioned.

"Because my hearts with you…always," Miley said sweetly causing butterflies to erupt in Nicks stomach.

"Back at you babe, I'm with you every step of the way. Remember that when you start your album tomorrow," Nick sighed.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot about that!" Miley exclaimed making Nick laugh.

"Wow! I know your schedule better than you do!" Nick teased laughing.

"Very funny! It's because I'm to busy thinking about you Jonas!" Miley laughed.

"Haha It's because of my good looks isn't it?" Nick joked.

"What good looks?" Miley asked being serious.

"Miley!" Nick gasped.

"Just kidding baby," Miley giggled.

"Nope. I'm hurt now. You just killed me," Nick complained.

"Haha get over your self!" Miley laughed.

"How can I when you just bruised my ego?" Nick asked.

"That's just because its so big that its hard not to bruise it!" Miley smiled at her own come back.

"Wow. Here I thought you were all into me for my looks," Nick laughed out.

"That and so much more," Miley said dreamily making Nick smile.

"Awe your so good to me," Nick chuckled.

"How else am I going to get one of your magical kisses?" Miley shrugged on her end of the phone.

"I could think of a few things…," Nick said making Miley blush.

"Nick!" Miley gasped.

"Just kidding Miles," Nick chuckled.

"You're so funny," Miley sarcastically said.

"All part of that big ego you love so much," Nick chuckled not realizing the word 'love' made Mileys heart race. Miley giggled happily.

"I'm really happy we could put that little argument in the past and start all over," Nick said happily.

"Me too. I was totally over reacting. Thanks for staying with me through my little break down," Miley whispered.

"I will stay with you through anything. We're in this for good. I promise," Nick gently said.

"I'm really happy about that Nick," Miley sighed happily.

"Me too Miles. But hey I have to go and unpack a little bit," Nick said regretfully.

"Okay just call me when you can. I'll be patient I promise!" Miley giggled.

"Good girl," Nick praised.

"I'll be good!" Miley reassured him and herself.

"I'll miss you," Nick told her getting serious.

"I'll miss you too," Miley sighed.

"I'll call you before you go to sleep. I promise," Nick promised.

"Okay! I'll be looking forward to it," Miley sighed.

"Me too. Bye babe," Nick said.

"Bye Nick," Miley said sadly hanging up the phone.

As soon as she hung up she played around with her guitar for a few hours before coming up with a new chorus:

_Out of the fire and into the fire again_

_You make me want to forget and_

_Start All Over!_

_Here I come straight out of my mind or worse_

_Another Chance to get burned and_

_Start all over!_

_I'm gonna start all over!_

Miley sang sighing knowing it was all about Nick. Always will be about Nick. After she wrote a little bit more she went to go lay down. 'Only two more days' She thought. Getting settled she went and closed her eyes knowing she had a long day tomorrow. Later on through the night her cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Miley mumbled half asleep.

"Oh I'm so sorry Miley! I forgot all about the time difference! Its only 8 here! It has to be like midnight there right?" Nick apologized.

"Mhhm," Miley nodded getting comfortable again.

"I'm so sorry! I just missed you," Nick apologized again.

"I miss you too Nick," She said softly.

"I'll let you go back to sleep. I just didn't want to break another promise to you," Nick mumbled into the phone.

"Its alright Nick. I'm up now and I missed you, how is everything going over there?" Miley said sitting up in bed rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good so far we haven't gotten a chance to meet with anyone but we did some sight seeing which was fun," He told her excitedly.

"That's great Nick," Miley smiled.

"Yeah its been fun so far," Nick said.

"That's really good. I'm happy you're having fun," Miley sighed happily.

"But I cant stop thinking about you Miley," Nick admitted.

"I know I cant either," Miley said.

"I'll be home soon beautiful," Nick reassured her.

"I know you will, I cant wait," Miley said excitedly.

"Yeah," Nick sighed. Suddenly Miley heard a door slam on his end and a bunch of people talking.

"Hold on Miley," Nick laughed. She heard him talking to a few people before she heard something that crushed her.

"Nickyy I'm so happy to see you! I missed you," She heard a girl say to him. Her heart dropped. Who was this girl? Why did this keep happening?

"Hey Mandy! Its good to see you too! I know its been a long time! I missed you guys," She heard Nick answer her sounding really happy. What was going on? She heard more chatter before hearing a girl giggling on the other end. After hearing that sick giggle a few more times and waiting for her boyfriend to stop talking to another girl, Miley shook her head and hung up the phone knowing he had forgotten about her. She had waiting 17 minutes she noticed the time and shook her head. How could Nick forget about her? Sighing she rolled over and closed her eyes and refused to cry. No more crying she had told herself.

Lazily Miley woke up in bed 7 hours later. Looking at the clock noticed that she beat her alarm clock by 5 minutes. Sighing she woke up and looked at her phone: 5 unread text messages.

_Miley I'm so sorry about last night! I didn't forget I just got hung up with an old friend! Please forgive me babe 3_

_Smiles I know you went back to sleep but you got to believe me I would never forget about you! Xoxo_

Miley shook her head. An old friend? Why didn't he just hang up instead of leaving her on the phone? Exasperated she threw her phone on her bed, deciding she would read the rest later. Quickly she took a shower and got ready for the day. She had to go record her first album. Now in a bad mood she went downstairs to join her families excitement.

"Miley! Arent you excited!" Trace asked as soon as he noticed his little sister.

"Yeah so exciting," Miley mumbled making herself some breakfast.

"Mom made blueberry pancakes," He told her.

"Are you serious! Blue berry pancakes are all I need right now!" Miley exclaimed all of a sudden grabbing cereal and milk with anger scaring her brother. Blue berry pancakes were Nicks favorite. She wanted to go no where near that.

"But they are really good," He told her afraid of what she would say.

"Ugh. Not today. I hate blue berry pancakes. Blue berry pancakes are only so good for so long," Miley muttered grabbing a cereal bowl and going to sit on the couch.

"Whats with you?" He asked wondering what had gotten into his sister.

"Nothing." Was all that he got out of her.

"Hey Miles good your up! Its time to go! The studio just called and they're ready for you!" Billy Ray Cyrus said enthusiastically.

"Okay," Miley sighed and gobbled the rest of her cereal before dumping it in the sink.

"Well…she seems excited," Billy Ray whispered to Trace watching his daughter sulk her way into the car.

"Maybe nerves?" Trace answered worried for his sister.

"Yeah that's probably it," Billy Ray nodded before joining his daughter in the car. They drove silently the rest of the way. Miley was only giving one word answers.

Once they arrived they put Miley right in the sound booth. After doing a few warm ups she started singing "Right Here". The only problem was that she was singing it with no feeling. That was her favorite song and she just couldn't get it.

"Lets try a different one for now," Her manager advised noticing Miley's stress.

"Um actually can I sing this one? Its kind of new I wrote it last night?" Miley asked her manager quietly.

"Alright lets here it," He shrugged wondering what to do with his star.

_I have to wonder if this wave's too big to ride_

_Commit or not commit in such a crazy tide_

_It's sooner than I thought but you called me out_

_I've lost control and there's no doubt_

_I'm gonna start all over_

_Out of the fire and into the fire again_

_You make me want to forget_

_And start all over_

_Here it comes straight out of my mind or worse_

_Another chance to get burned_

_And start all over_

_I'm gonna start all over_

_Fantastic and romantic all a big surprise_

_You've got the warning hesitation pushed aside_

_It's sooner than i want but you caught my heart_

_I guess I'm ready now to start_

_I'm gonna start all over_

_[CHORUS]_

_[x3]_

_It's so easy_

_You disrupt me_

_Can't complain_

_It's so easy_

_I'm gonna start all over!_

Miley belted out the final chorus leaving her father and manager in shock.

"That was great Miley! That's going to be a big hit!" He told her excitedly happy his star was back.

"Thanks," She replied giving a small smile. She felt a lot better.

"We have a few more songs to run through but I think after that you should take a rest. That was amazing!" Her manager gave her a break proud of her.

She got out of the booth and went to go relax on the couch they had in the studio.

"Everything okay Miley?" Came her fathers concerned voice.

"Just tired," She shrugged trying to get her father off her back. Suddenly a knock interrupted the conversation.

"Who could that be?" Her father let out a rhetorical question. Answering it he saw a delivery boy with a dozen roses.

"I'm looking for a Miss Miley Cyrus?" He asked looking around for Miley.

"That's me!" Miley popped up from the couch. She quickly signed for them and said thank you. Closing the door she eagerly looked for a card a smiling coming on her face.

_Hey Smiles! So sorry about last night! I'll make it up to you I promise! Wish I could be there with you for your album but I know your going to be great! I miss you so much! Have fun recording today! Xoxoxo 3 -Prince Charming._

Smiling Miley hugged the flowers as if they were really him.

"Nick?" Her daddy asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah…," She sighed feeling like she was in a dream. How could she have been mad at him to begin with? He was the sweetest boy ever.

"I figured," Her dad shook his head, knowing she had a good guy.

"Okay Miley are we ready to get back to work? Whoa who sent you a garden?" Her manager asked going into the room laughing.

"Prince Charming," Miley sighed walking into the booth with a smile on her face. She put the flowers down on a table in front of her.

"Lets do this!" Miley exclaimed happily putting on the headphones.

**Aw Isnt Nick the best? Well what are your thoughts? I want to know what you guys are thinking! I worked super hard on this chapter! Feedback makes me smile and want to update faster xD Till next time peoples! **


	14. Hello Beautiful

**Hey people! Hows everything? Soo…I've been doing a lot of writing =] yay! Be sure to check out my two one shots "Through Her Eyes" and "Back To The Day It All Began"! They're two niley one shots I worked hard on and would like all you to let me know your opinion on it! Anyways heres the next chapter of First Loves Stay With You Forever. Enjoy!**

_**Previously on First Loves Stay With You Forever:**_

_Hey Smiles! So sorry about last night! I'll make it up to you I promise! Wish I could be there with you for your album but I know your going to be great! I miss you so much! Have fun recording today! Xoxoxo 3 -Prince Charming._

_Smiling Miley hugged the flowers as if they were really him._

_"Nick?" Her daddy asked, knowing the answer._

_"Yeah…," She sighed feeling like she was in a dream. How could she have been mad at him to begin with? He was the sweetest boy ever._

_"I figured," Her dad shook his head, knowing she had a good guy._

"_Okay Miley are we ready to get back to work? Whoa who sent you a garden?" Her manager asked going into the room laughing._

_"Prince Charming," Miley sighed walking into the booth with a smile on her face. She put the flowers down on a table in front of her._

_"Lets do this!" Miley exclaimed happily putting on the headphones._

After getting the flowers from Nick, Miley was doing a great job at recording. She nailed 4 tracks already in one day. Every time she would get emotional in a song she would just look over at the roses and smile because she knew Nick was with her, even from miles away. Miley was happy she was able to convince her manager to keep the flowers there, insisting it gave her 'encouragement' when she needed it most. After a long day, she was really proud of herself but exhausted.

Tiredly she collapsed in her fathers car, getting out her cell phone as soon as she sat down.

"Who are you calling already?" Billy Ray asked his daughter curiously.

"Nick," His daughter sighed with a tired smile on her face.

"Hey Nick," Miley greeted once he picked up the phone.

"Miley! I'm so sorry for last night, I promise I didn't mean to leave you like that. It was wrong of me but I'm going to make it up to you," Nick urgently apologized, wanting everything to be back to normal for them.

"Thank you for the flowers," Miley thanked sweetly a grin forming on her face.

"You're welcome gorgeous," Nick smoothly said. Mileys heart did flip flops after that. She couldn't help but think "oh my gosh he called me _gorgeous_!"

"They really helped me a lot, after last night it was hard for me to go in there with a smile on my face but you made it happen with those flowers," Miley told him.

"Awe, I'm happy I was able to help. I didn't want to leave things on a bad note like that on a very big day of your life. I'm still sorry. I wish I could have heard you," Nick sighed.

"I know…but you will! I'm recording again on….I think Monday afternoon. That's when your coming home right?" Miley double checked.

"Yeah I'll be home that morning for sure."

"Good."

"So how did it go? Did you get a lot done?" Nick questioned curiously.

"Yupp. I already got 4 songs Nick! I'm so happy I cant believe I got all that done in one day! Its insane. But I owe it all to you, I couldn't have done it with out you," She said happily.

"I'm so proud of you Miley, that sounds amazing. Which 4 did you get done?" He asked.

"Not telling. You'll see which ones I'm going to sing for you on Monday," She teased lightly.

"Alright fine. I'm still going to make up last night to you. You'll see. When you least expect it," Nick smiled, knowing exactly what he was going to do.

"I've already learned to expect the unexpected from you, but you really don't need to do anything Nick, we're fine. I promise," She couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Nope. I'm doing something. You'll see," He told her.

"You're so sweet," Miley sighed happily.

"Only for you," Nick stated, making Miley blush.

"How's everything going over by you?" She asked him.

"Alright. I've had a lot of time to write some songs today but other than that I'm just hanging out here waiting for Joe to get back with some food. We have a meeting later on this evening with the managers. Nothing really exciting yet," Nick explained.

"Very interesting. I cant wait to hear some of those songs," Miley smirked, knowing they were about her.

"Well I cant wait to play them for you," Nick shyly said.

"Okay. I don't want to ask. But I really have too. Please know that I mean nothing by it and it doesn't change the way I feel. We really are okay," Miley said after a moment of silence, staring out the window, as her father drove closer to home.

"You can ask me anything beautiful," Came his gentle reply.

"Whos Mandy Nick?" Miley shut her eyes as she waited for his outburst.

"Just an old friend. I promise. I grew up with her when I was little," He softly told her.

"That's it?" Miley asked quietly.

"Yes. Nothing happened between me and her. Joe always joked that she had a crush on me, but we never did anything about it because I didn't have any feelings for her at all," He explained.

"Okay good. I'm sorry for asking, I trust you…I just had to know," Miley apologized.

"It's okay. I understand…but listen Joe just got back with food so I'll talk to you later today okay?"

"Okay tell everyone I said hello," Miley smiled.

"I will! Bye Miley!" He said.

"Bye Nick," She answered. It was getting easier to say goodbye because she knew he was okay and that, with them, their would always be another hello. That was the last time she heard from Nick until later that night.

Later that evening Miley was worried because she hadn't heard from Nick since she got out of the recording studio, hours ago. She stood pacing back and forth in her pajamas clutching onto her phone.

"Miley! What are you doing?" Brandi barged in her sisters room. Miley quickly sat down on her bed.

"Nothing." She sheepishly shrugged.

"I can hear you pacing from downstairs! Whats the matter with you?" Brandi asked impatience showing on tone.

"Nothing Brandi! I'm sorry I'll stop!" Miley shrugged relaxing in bed with her laptop.

"Are you worried about Nick again?" She asked.

"No…okay…yeah…a little," Miley admitted.

"Miles you got to stop. Try shopping online or something," Her sister shrugged.

"Alright Brandi," Miley sighed.

"I know its tough but he'll come back. You cant be so dependent on a boy," Brandi gently told her sister.

"I'm not dependent."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are Miley!"

"Fine…a little okay?" Miley sighed in defeat.

"Try to keep yourself busy. He'll come home soon," Brandi sighed leaving her sister to occupy herself.

Miley sighed and did exactly what her sister said. She cleared her mind of Nick and went online and shopped her worries away until a text interrupted her.

_Hey Gorgeous. I miss you and I'm thinking about you. Just wanted to tell you that. Xoxo_

Miley smiled at his text. How many guys out there sent simple texts like that? She happily sighed. She didn't care what anyone thought. After the past few days spent with Nick she never wanted to go back to her old life. A life without Nick. That just seemed impossible.

_I miss you too. I'm always thinking of you. A simple text like that just put a smile on my face. Thanks baby =) _

Hitting send she relaxed against her pillow waiting for him to text her back.

_Anything to get that beautiful smile on your face. =) Any chance you're near a computer?_

Miley furrowed her eyebrow at that text. Why did he need her on a computer? Nick was up to something and she wanted to know what.

_Yeah I'm on my laptop right now. What are you up to ?_

She knew that whatever he was doing, it was going to be something he would wait to tell her till the last second.

_You'll see. ;)_

She giggled. She knew him so well and she hadn't even been with him that long! She took that as fate.

_Nick! How am I going to see? You're a million miles away…_

Before she knew it a screen popped up with a ringing noise on her computer saying**: Would you like to accept a video call from Nick Jonas?**

Miley screamed with joy. She had no idea what to do. Should she go get dressed and fix her hair? She was in her pajamas! She smiled knowing Nick wouldn't care. Excitedly she accepted. Her screen loaded until she saw the familiar face of her boyfriend staring right at her with a big grin on his face. Immediately she smiled, overjoyed at the fact that he found a way to get to her from so far away.

"Nick!" She squealed. She saw his smile get bigger.

"Hey my girl," Came his smooth answer, making Mileys heart speed up a bit. She looked him over to notice he was also in his pajamas looking tired with his curls ruffled but very happy.

"How…How did you manage this?" She gasped out, still amazed at the fact that neither of them thought about a video chat.

"Well…I spoke to Brandi earlier today and she gave me all the info to get to your computer and…I ended up not going with my family to the meeting I told you about. This is more important," He smiled.

"Nick…you're the best," Miley grinned.

"That's what they tell me," He shrugged a teasing sparkle in his brown eyes.

"I cant believe this," Miley gushed.

"Well believe it Smiles. Nice PJ's," Nick winked.

"Right back at you Jonas," She giggled, winking back at him.

"I missed that smile and childish giggle," Nick said running a hand through his tousled curls.

"Well I missed those eyes of yours and curls," Miley giggled.

"Well, I just missed seeing all of you," Nick stated.

"I missed you too," She laughed, so thrilled at what was happening.

"Told you I would make it up to you," Nick grinned.

"I knew you would. I believe in you Nick. No matter what fight we get into…I'll always believe in you," She admitted.

"That means a lot to me Smiles," Nick quietly said grabbing his guitar.

"What are you doing?" Miley asked curiously. Nick just looked up at her and smiled, giving her a wink, he started to play a song Miley never heard.

"Hello Beautiful, how's it going? I hear its wonderful…in California," Nick sang over the computer. Miley blushed and a beaming smile erupted on her face, even bigger than the one she had on since she saw him. She grinned and laid back staring at the boy who stole her heart sing to her.

"I've been missing you….its true," Nick sang, tears glistening in his eyes at that part, causing Mileys to as well. She gave him an encouraging smile, which he returned.

"But tonight…I'm gonna fly…yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly," Nick winked as he sang his heart out, his voice cracking at just the right parts. Miley could tell this came from the heart.

"Cause I go across the world and see everything…and never be satisfied…If I couldn't see…those eyes," Nick sang to Miley with so much emotion. He stared into her eyes over the computer screen with love. At that part of the song Miley got tears in her eyes. She was really in love with this boy. She thought singing My Girl and changing the lyrics was amazing…but this left her breathless.

Nick ended the song , his eyes never leaving Miley's glassy eyes.

"Nick…that was the most beautiful thing…anyone has ever done for me…that was incredible," Miley let out, a giant smile breaking out on her face.

"You liked it? I wrote it for you," Nick shyly told her.

"I loved it. So much. You make me so happy," Miley told him, wiping her eyes.

"You make me happy too…I was so nervous but knew I had to sing it to you," Nick smiled.

"I'm so glad you did."

"Then it was worth all the nerves in the world to make you smile," Nick grinned.

"You're amazing Nicholas Jonas," Miley whispered to him.

"You're amazing too Miley Cyrus," He whispered back to her giving another wink.

Wow. Miley was so in love with her prince charming. It scared her but she knew her heart was safe with him no matter what the future holds. They would make it.

**AHHH! WHO WANTS A NICK JONAS! I loved this chapter so much I was squealing writing it! Haha! Wellll…seeing as tomorrows my birthdayy…can I get some reviews as my present? I'll love all of you forever =] Anyways Ill update the next chapter after I get some feedback! Thanks for reading! And Be sure to go and review my other Niley oneshots: Back To Where It All Began and Through Her Eyes! Thanks again! =]**


End file.
